The Magic of Music
by Valy Orcot
Summary: Leon Alcott is a talented singer and rising star on Broadway. One day his manager convinces him to record a love song collection from various musicals with a Chinese musical star k.a. Count D. Leon agrees, not knowing how fascinating the shy Count is...
1. Chapter 1

Hi out there! This is the first fic for PsoH I'm posting – I've written a few others, but they're too bad for posting. I listen to musicals a lot and the idea for this came when I set my player on "random" and he played a few of the songs in right that order.

I know that the story is not quite the original series but I didn't know how to make the Count and Leon fit into this plot and so I made an AU. There will also be yaoi later, so if you don't like that don't read it.

Almost all of the songs I used are available on youtube so if you want to know what they sound like just look for the title. The texts of course don't belong to me and Leon and the Count don't belong to me, too.

If you enjoy this please leave some comments!

Kisses, Valy

* * *

**Magic Music – the best love songs from musicals all over the world!**

**Starring Leon Alcott and newcomer on Broadway Count D in a breathtaking performance of the most beautiful love songs ever written in musical history!**

**

* * *

CD One, Track One: With One Look **

Sighing, Leon took his feet from the small coffee table he'd put them upon and looked at his manager. "Okay, so _why_ do you want me to do that recording? Why me and not someone else? You know I'm busy with the preparations for _Jekyll & Hyde_."

Jill waved impatiently with a slip of paper. "I _know_, Leon. I got you that role, if you would kindly remember that," she reminded him sharply.

The blonde grimaced. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. So what do I get out of this recording?"

The woman sighed deeply and decided that her charge was particularly exhausting today. "You get out of the deal another album with your voice and name on it, and if I may remind you, it can't hurt. Plus, the guys from _Musical Today_ want you to do the songs with that new Chinese singer. He's said to be a real wonder and from what I read in the newspapers, the critics are in head over heels for him."

"A guy? I'm going to sing with a guy? And who's gonna sing the woman part?"

Jill sent him a glance over the rim of her glasses. "Don't tell me you didn't read the critics again. Leon, how many times have I told you it is essential in this business to know what's going on on the stages?" she scolded the blonde.

He barely shrugged. "Oh, c'mon, I was busy with the rehearsals. Whaddya think I'm doing the whole day at the moment? I've got enough work without reading the newspapers."

"Well, then I've gotta inform you that _he_ is going to sing the female part. He's famous for being able to do them, you silly. His voice is really extraordinary." Jill's grey eyes shone behind her glasses.

"I wonder how you can stay in this business with the way you fall in love with each and every good-looking guy around," Leon remarked dryly and evaded the rubber she was throwing at him.

"Out!" she cried, but laughed. "Come tomorrow, then I'll give you the song list."

Leon left her bureau, still grinning to himself. Jill was a once-in-lifetime-friend. They knew each other since childhood days, had grown up together, and later went to musical school together, too. Unfortunately for Jill, she'd caught a very nasty sickness that ruined her voice. So instead she'd become Leon's manager when he started to have success on the stage. And he couldn't wish for a better manager. He knew it was due to her that he'd gotten some quite good engagements and was now, at the age of 26, already one of the most sought-after male singers.

Record another album? Well, why not. If Jill thought it necessary… and one could never be careful enough, that was true. Competition was hard, and Leon was determined not to let himself be elbowed to the side by some other singer. Musical Today was a good record company, they were known for quality. If he did that, he would perhaps be able to get a part in one of the really big productions.

Determined the blonde knotted his scarf around his neck – one could never be too careful with his voice – and stepped outside into the clouded afternoon. It was not yet time to go to the theatre, and he turned to Central Park. He'd found a place right beside the lake where he could sit without being noticed by everyone passing by. He fell into a quick trot. One hour, and then he'd have to be on the stage of St. James again.

He grimaced. The actress playing Lucy was barely what he called an amiable colleague. She was about the most snobbish singer he'd ever met, and that meant a lot, considering they were talking Broadway singers here. He liked "Emma" much better. She was a quiet, sweet person who no one would suspect of having such a beautiful voice. But, well, he should not complain. He had what he wanted, and if he was just a bit lucky, no one would be able to take it away from him again.

Leon left the path to crawl into the bushes and sat down on a big stone, taking in the sight of the lake and sighing softly. He knew why he never read the newspaper. Being on the stage the whole day was enough. He loved his job, sure, but sometimes he wanted to have his peace.

So, the Chinese wonder had finally arrived? He'd heard the others talk about him. His fame had spread over the ocean, and everybody had been waiting to see if he was going to live up to the expectations. If Musical Today hired him at once for a whole album, he sure had to be good.

The blonde shook his head in wonder. A guy who was able to sing leading lady. Broadway for sure was a strange place sometimes. He would only believe that once he'd heard it.

Then he harked up. There was someone right beside him in the bushes. The blonde froze and silently cursed himself. Jill would kill him if he got robbed and perhaps hurt. _Jekyll & Hyde_ was going to open in two weeks. He had to be fit.

But then whoever it was started to sing and Leon forgot his worries of being attacked. The voice was beautiful, soft and yet expressive. She wasn't sure of the melody, and only slowly warmed up to it, but then the notes floated through the air like a string of pearls.

"_With one look I can break your heart_

_With one look I play every part_

_I can make your sad heart sing_

_With one look you'll know all you need to know._

_With one smile I'm the girl next door_

_Or the love that you've hungered for_

_When I speak it's with my soul_

_I can play any role."_

Leon smiled unwillingly. Well, he didn't know about her eyes, but her voice sure was great. He moved slightly, wanting to get a good look at the singing one, but somehow, he didn't know how, a twig snapped under his foot. Abruptly the voice stopped singing.

The blonde held his breath, as did the other one. Carefully he tried to move further without making any more noise, but fortune was not on his side. The leaves, not yet bare, rustled and before Leon knew it, a whirlwind of black hair and fine silk had rushed past him. He only got a chaste look into frightened eyes, one gold, one violet.

"Hey, wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" he called after her, but the girl would not stop. She ran away, the skirts of her Chinese styled dress swishing around her legs. Leon shook his head in surprise and drew back his hand. "Wow. Didn't know I am that scary!" he said to no one in particular and then almost smiled at himself. "If I'd believe in it, this would be the beginning of a great Hollywood love story," he told the tree beside him, glanced at his watch and realised that if he wanted to be back at the theatre in time, he'd have to hurry. So he left the lake and the strange girl with the beautiful voice behind, immediately forgetting about her.

* * *

Three weeks later, though, he was reminded of the episode arriving at the studios of _Musical Today_, late, because "Lucy" had decided to play diva. Cursing, knowing Jill would have his head for that, he hurried inside and promptly bumped into a slender body clad in silk. Black hair parted to reveal discoloured eyes. "I – I am so sorry!" the person stammered and retreated, bowing deeply.

Leon rubbed his elbow and took a closer look. "Hey, I know you!" he said, almost unwillingly due to surprise. "I met you in the park. You were singing beside the lake."

The pale cheeks flushed. The girl seemed to be rendered speechless.

Wait a moment. The one in front of him was _not_ a girl, not by any means. Leon took a deep breath. "So, I guess you're Count D, then?" he said and tried to regain his composure. Well, _now_ he knew why the guy got to play girls. His voice was high enough, and if he only had the slightest hint of bosom, no one would think he was a man.

The young Chinese blushed even more. "Yes, I am," he whispered. Leon was about to introduce himself when a harsh voice from behind made him startle.

"Leon Alcott, you three-times-damned diva! I told you to be here at ten o'clock sharp!" Jill ranted and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. Leon held up his hands in defence.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! Lucy was convinced she had to call me to practice that duet again! What was I to do? She was already standing in my door when she called me!"

Jill let out her breath. "This woman is a nuisance even worse than you!" she growled and then realised they weren't alone. Immediately her demeanour changed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! Leon, this is Count D, your partner in this production. Count D, this is Leon Alcott, also called Broadway's golden boy."

They shook hands a bit awkwardly, D glancing up at Leon from under his black hair. Jill, however, didn't leave them much time to talk, she tugged at Leon impatiently. "Now c'mon, Mr. Harris is already waiting for us to turn up. We're gonna talk the songs through and then you can listen to each other for a bit to get a feeling for the duets."

"_No words can tell the stories my eyes tell_

_Watch me when I frown, you can't write that down_

_You know I'm right, it's there in black and white_

_When I look your way, you'll hear what I say._

_Yes, with one look I put words to shame_

_Just one look sets the screen aflame_

_Silent music starts to play_

_One tear in my eye makes the whole world cry."_

Leon and Jill stood outside the recording cubicle, headphones on, and listened to D singing. From time to time his strangely mismatched eyes flickered to them, and Leon could have sworn every time a blush crept up in his porcelain cheeks.

"Well, he may be a guy, but he sure knows how to do that female stuff," the blonde mentioned and Jill blinked at him impishly.

"Told you he'd be a good counterpart to you. I'm really curious how your duets will sound," she said and checked the song list the producer had handed her. "If they continue with the planned order, you're going to do Music of the Night next. You're up to that one? It's pretty difficult."

The blonde sent her an exasperated glance. "Hey, you might want to remember I did that one in final exams at school. I can do it by heart."

"Good, because else you'll be late for today's performance," Jill answered, unimpressed, and turned to go out and talk to D's father. He welcomed the young woman with his strangely polite manner and smiled at her. Leon couldn't get rid of the feeling that the smile was simple politeness and not true, but hell, Jill knew people. She could stand her ground.

So he turned back and looked again at the Chinese, who was just listening to something the conductor was telling him. Then he nodded and started again with the last part of the song.

"_With one look they'll forgive the past_

_They'll rejoice I've returned at last_

_To my people in the dark_

_Still out there in the dark..._

_Silent music starts to play_

_With one look you'll know all you need to know_

_With one look I'll ignite a blaze_

_I'll return to my glory days_

_They'll say, "Norma's back at last!"_

_This time I am staying, I'm staying for good_

_I'll be back to where I was born to be_

_With one look I'll be me!"_

His mismatched eyes met Leon's, and for a moment it was hard to breathe. Did Count D use make-up for his eyes? The song for sure fitted them. He wasn't able to look away from them, and the warmth that crept up in his own cheeks for sure had nothing to do with the room temperature.

D blinked slowly, still looking deeply into Leon's eyes. Ignite a blaze with one look, nothing could be truer. The blonde felt like he'd been set on fire. What a fucking contrast, violet and gold… what else was there to do than stare?

Then D smiled again, that shy, unsure smile, and Leon's trance shattered. He quickly gave D the thumps-up, then he put down the earphones and went out to where Jill was discussing one of the songs with Mr. Count. "Jill, I'm off to St. James," he told her and his friend turned, surprised.

"Is it already so late?"

Leon felt his cheeks still burning. "Nope, but I wanted to talk to Emma again about that one song," he mumbled. "She'll be there already, she's always too early."

Jill looked confused. "Sure then, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. Don't party too long and don't forget your scarf," she called after him.

Leon turned, already half out the door. "Hey, what am I? A child? Stop mother-henning me!"

The blonde woman shook her head and watched him go with a long-suffering look on her face. Count D came out of the cubicle and smiled at her shyly. She smiled back. "You're very good," she told him. The young Chinese blushed.

"Thank you very much. What is the matter with Alcott-san? Was he not well? He left so quickly."

The boy's strange eyes actually were worried. Jill grimaced. "No, he's fine. Just wanted to flirt with the leading lady, I guess. Not that she's ugly, mind you. And perhaps she'd manage to hold him for once."

D blushed even more. "Oh, I see," he said softly. Jill scrutinized him and smiled secretly. He was cute. Really cute. Hopefully Leon would notice sometime, too.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please leave me a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! And thank you for the reviews :) Here's the second chapter, and if you like it, please leave me a comment!

Vampyra: when you find out what it is that's awkward, please let me know. I hope you'll still have fun with it!

Rissika: the universe is our real world, basically, and Count D is the young singer. Thank you for the review!

Tsukaro: Thank you!

**CD One, Track Two: Music of the Night**

D didn't know exactly why the blonde American fascinated him so. But fact was, he barely could turn his eyes away from him since he'd stepped inside the door to the studio with his also blonde manager. It couldn't be just the colour of their hair. He was not half as fascinated by Jill-san as he was by Leon Alcott.

Right at the moment, he was standing inside the cubicle D had occupied the day before and talking to the conductor. They were joking. He'd asked Jill-san and been told that it was not Leon's first recording in this studio. His partner was obviously already quite known here, though he was barely older than D himself was.

The Chinese stood up a bit. Here in America he still might have to gain a reputation, but back in China and Japan he was as famous as Leon Alcott was in America. He did not have to hide from his partner.

Leon had stopped talking to the conductor and was getting ready to do his song. D sighed softly. If he was honest, he hated the recordings. He liked being on the stage much more, though in normal life, he was quite shy most of the time. But on the stage, he transformed into someone else, into whomever he was playing, and he loved being someone else. But his father had decided he had to do them. Oh well, it _was_ a good opportunity to earn some extra money besides his salary, but still, D would have preferred not to have to sing without being someone else at the same time…

Leon help up his thump, the conductor nodded and they started. D quickly snatched a pair of earphones and put them over his head. Instantly Leon's musical baritone floated around him and he almost gasped in surprise. Oh, sure, he'd known the blonde was known for his voice, else he wouldn't be so famous at so young an age, but he'd never actually _heard_ Alcott-san sing. Now he drank in every note.

"_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness wakes and stirs imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defences_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I compose the Music of the Night._

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Hearing is believing, Music is deceiving_

_Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight_

_Dare you trust the Music of the Night?"_

A shudder ran through D's body. Leon's voice touched something in him, something he couldn't name, a dark desire he had never known…

He startled when Jill entered and picked up earphones, too. Mr. Harris, the producer, was not happy. Leon rolled his eyes as he stopped them and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. The woman smirked. "So, you can do it by heart, you said?" she murmured, and D considered answering, but didn't know what.

They started again, and this time, they came farther. She listened to Leon concentrative, and D had time to watch her from behind the curtain of his hair. When those two had entered this morning, Jill had been teasing Leon mercilessly about the actress who apparently played his leading lady in his current play. They had seemed like brother and sister, and D wondered if they perhaps were. They both had blonde hair, and to his Asian perception they looked very much alike, even though Jill had grey eyes and Leon blue ones. The bluest ones D had ever seen.

"_Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth_

_And the truth isn't what you want to see_

_In the dark it is easy to pretend_

_That the truth is what it ought to be."_

"He's really in good shape," Jill said to no one in particular. The man at the controls turned and smiled at her.

"He's our golden boy, ain't he?" he answered while Leon continued with the song. Jill tilted her head to the side dubiously.

"If he would only be a bit more interested in everything going on," she complained. "He didn't even know about Count D before I convinced him to do this recording."

The man laughed and pressed a button. The orchestra had stopped again. One of the violinists had failed to start, and the conductor was patiently trying to get them in tune again. Leon yawned without bothering to hold up his hand, and ruffled his wild blonde hair. It reminded D of a lion's mane. Well, that only fit their first duet.

"He just needs a girl and then he'll be more calm," the man soothed Jill. The woman still looked critical.

"I don't know. I'm praying every day he's going to find someone, but so far he's only flirting, and sometimes taking a fan to bed, but nothing serious."

"Well, perhaps he'll be interested in this youngling here," the man offered and smiled at D, who blushed furiously.

"But I am not a woman," he protested and felt incredibly silly saying such a thing. Both others shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. Leon's not picky with gender," Jill grinned.

"I've seen it more than once, two guys standing in here, doing a recording and discovering they like each other a lot," the man backed her up. D blushed even more.

"Oh, but I am just a newcomer here in America," he argued. They exchanged a knowing look and Jill smiled at him.

"Well, he could show you around, couldn't he?"

The conductor waving impatiently at them rescued D from further teasing. Gladly he slipped his earphones on again and tried to concentrate on Leon's voice, but found he was much busier with what he'd just gotten to know.

"_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the Music of the Night."_

The soft voice was alluring, almost irresistible. D cast a shy glance at the singer and noticed to his astonishment that Leon had closed his eyes and seemed completely lost in his song.

"_Close your eyes, start a journey through a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

_Close your eyes and let music set you free_

_Only then can you belong to me."_

What a wonderful clear note!

D felt his heart skip a beat and was suddenly glad that Father had talked him into doing this recording. Working with a singer like Leon would improve his own skills, too. He just had to teach him how he managed to make his voice sound so mellow and inviting. No one could resist such an invitation.

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation_

_Let your dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the Music of the Night._

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the Music of the Night."_

D smiled brightly. Tomorrow they would be singing their first duet. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

What do you think? Did you like it? Please leave feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13: I like the old version better, too, and it was just so fitting for Leon and D here that I had to use it. Thank you for the review!

Rissika: thank you, though I don't understand what you mean... are you asking if Count D has some special powers or if he's supernatural? Because if yes, he isn't. He is just an actor and singer, like Leon. I hope you will still read despite this, but thank you for your review.

**CD One, Track Three: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

_Timon: I can see what's happening _

_Pumba: What?_

_Timon: And they don't have a clue _

_Pumba: Who?_

_Timon: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two. _

_Pumba: Oh._

_Timon: The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air._

Jill was not a dumb woman, and neither was she unobservant. She noticed the looks flying between her friend and the young Chinese singer whenever they thought the other wasn't looking. It was clear that they were fascinated by each other.

Not that she minded in the least. That was exactly why she'd convinced Leon to do this. If the guy was too dumb to find the one for him on his own, well, she wasn't his manager for nothing.

So she settled back and attentively watched the events unfurling. Singers. They were so easy to play sometimes. If they were doing a whole album full of love songs, chances were up to 80% that sooner or later they would fall in love with each other.

_Nala: Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things._

D marvelled at the beauty of the song he was just singing. He could feel it vibrate through his whole body, the tune taking him to someplace he could not describe, but he knew it was wonderful there. He didn't want to leave it, not anytime soon.

And today, he even had company in this strange, unearthly place.

_Simba: So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past, impossible_

_She'd turn away from me._

The young Chinese cast another glance at his partner. Leon seemed calm, collected and concentrated on his part. So very different to the performance he'd seen yesterday, where the blonde had suddenly turned into the Phantom in front of his eyes. Today he was cool and though he seemed to enjoy his song, D missed something in his voice that had been there yesterday.

_Nala: He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?_

He startled, having missed his cue, and blushed as his father raised a reprehending eyebrow. "I am sorry," he stuttered quickly, but the conductor merely smiled and waved dismissively.

"Happens all the time, don't worry, Count," he said. "Was wondering anyway who'd be the first to fuck it up, Leon, you or us." He grinned and winked at the blonde. "Usually our golden boy here's the one not concentrated enough."

"Hey!" Leon protested and took off his earphones. "I'm a professional, I know how to do my job! Anyway, I could use a break," he added and looked around. Jill entered and offered him a bottle of water which he took immediately.

"Yeah, true, we could all use a break. We've been here since four hours," she said and looked at Mr. Count questioningly.

The Chinese bowed. "If you say so, Jill-san, we will take a break," he agreed and signalled D to come out.

The young singer put down his earphones, too, and left the cubicle reluctantly. He'd have preferred to continue. They still hadn't done the duet, and he was so curious how his and Leon's voice combined would sound. Still, his stomach was telling him that he could do with some food, too.

His father smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Very well done, son," he said and then turned to Jill. "Are there any restaurants near here that offer good vegetarian food?"

Leon and Jill both looked up, surprised. "Yeah, there's one around the corner," the woman answered. "Are you a vegetarian?"

"My son is," Mr. Count replied and gently steered D towards the door. Jill took Leon's arm and went after them, ignoring the blonde's protests.

"We'll come with you," she said decidedly. "I like the food there, too."

But stepping out, she had to let go of Leon, due to a bunch of excitedly squealing girls. "Mr. Alcott, can I have an autograph, please? Oh please, can you sign my CD?"

Leon grinned. "Sure. Hand them over."

Both Chinese blinked in obvious surprise while Jill grimaced. "Not them again!" she murmured irritably.

"Do you know them?" the elder inquired and she nodded.

"I even know their names by now, and Leon probably does, too. They turn up every two weeks or so and try to get his attention, hoping to become his lover," she explained. "We'd better get to that restaurant. He's not going to get away from them before lunch break is over."

"But then he won't get anything to eat!" D protested, speaking up for the first time since he'd stopped singing.

Jill winked at him. "I'm gonna make sure the diva gets something to eat, don't worry. They have a take-away there," she said and set out for the restaurant.

* * *

When they returned, Leon was slouched on one of the sofas inside the bureau. He lightened up seeing them. "Jill, you're an angel," he said and started wolfing down the food his manager had brought him. She watched him, bemused.

"What did you do this time to get rid of them?" she asked. D hung up his cloak and listened.

"Told 'em I've gotta go back to sing," the blonde answered. "Are they still in front of the door? I checked five minutes ago, and they were still standing there, so I thought I could as well stay here."

"Nope, they were gone," Jill replied. "Are you done eating? You don't have so much time left before you've gotta leave for St. James again."

Leon threw the carton into a dustbin with an expert flick of his wrist, stood and stretched, causing D's eyes to widen. "Yep, I'm done. Let's get on with the party." He smiled at his partner who blushed for real this time. Leon almost chuckled. Oh, alright, he was kinda cute, what with those big mismatched eyes and the shyness. He wondered how D could play on a stage in front of a lot of people while being so shy behind the scenes.

But well, perhaps he could slip into one of the performances sometime. At the moment, he had to be content with just hearing the Chinese sing. And that he for sure could. Leon was more than surprised to find out their voices sounded perfect together. Perhaps he could convince Jill that next time, he got a role in whatever D was playing. Doing a musical with him should be much more fun than doing one with Lucy.

_Both: Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are._

_Nala: And if he feels the love tonight_

_In the way I do_

_Simba: It's enough for this restless wanderer_

_Just to be with you._

* * *

Did you like it? Leave me feedback, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Vampyra: Thank you, and sorry for the thing with the song in your head... Yes, I'm not that experienced with writing, but if it's getting better it's okay. Just please tell me should it get worse again. I hope this song will not stick in your head, too... ^^'

**CD One, Track Four: Something There **

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Leon asked, surprised. Everybody in the studio seemed to run around like chickens in a cage. Jill, growling, stomped over and started ranting without greeting him.

"That guy is just so unbelievable!" she spat.

"Who exactly?" the blonde inquired, knowing she could go on like this for hours if she got started once. The woman gesticulated wildly.

"One of the musicians we really need for today's song has broken his arm! What an idiot! Now we're trying to get an exchange, but unfortunately, no one's playing _Beauty and the Beast_ right now, so we can't ask any of the theatres. Mr. Count's already gone again, he knows someone who might be able to do it."

Leon's eyes wandered to the slender figure of D, sitting on the sofa and looking completely lost in the whole madhouse. He started to say something, but his manager cut him off. "Leon, can't you take care of the Count? I really have to get this sorted out. Show him around, or whatever you wanna do."

Jill looked so stressed the blonde conceded. "Yeah, okay. But I'm not supposed to take him on the whole Manhattan-tour, am I?" he asked and his manager shook her head.

"No, just keep him busy for some time. I think I know someone who could do it, too. I'll call you on your cell once I know more, but at the moment, you two are completely superfluous here."

The blonde grinned and held up his hands. "Got the point. Hey, D, you wanna go sight-seeing for a bit?" he called out to the Chinese who looked up in surprise.

"But – what about the recording?" he asked and Leon shrugged.

"Jill's gonna call me when they've got someone else. They don't need us here. So you're coming or not?"

The Chinese hesitated, but then he took his cloak and came to Leon's side who grinned down at him. "You got anywhere you want to go?"

Now he blushed again. "Could we – go to the big park again?" he inquired almost embarrassed. Leon blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Sure."

They set out, the blonde carefully looking out for the Chinese. He seemed somehow misplaced in Manhattan. No wonder, given his traditional clothes. Leon had never seen any Chinese person run around in them. Not to mention the fact that D stopped every few steps to gaze at something with wonder in his eyes. Leon swallowed, and then took D's arm. Mismatched eyes flicked up to him in surprise. He gulped again.

"If we wanna go to the park, we've gotta turn left here," he said and stepped onto the street. D followed trustingly. They made their way to Central Park. Leon led them right in the direction of the lake, to his favourite spot, where he'd met D for the first time. Leon suppressed a chuckle. Talk about Hollywood drama. Or rather, Broadway drama, in this case.

D settled on the big stone, sighed softly and watched the water ripple in the soft breeze. He didn't notice that the blonde was watching him in turn. It was strange, that D had found this spot all on his own. Even more that he liked it just as much as Leon did.

Something about D was familiar to the American. Perhaps something in the way he looked, or smiled, or sang… Something that called out to Leon, to something hidden deep in him…

Leon's cell phone started ringing. He took it off and listened to the one talking, grunted a few times and put it back into his pocket, turning to the young Chinese. "Gotta go. Jill and your father are on their way back to the studio, they've found someone. If they don't get into traffic, they'll be there in twenty minutes with the exchange guy."

D sighed again and took one last look at the lake. Then he wanted to slip down from his place on the stone, but somehow, his Chinese gown got caught on something. He cried out in surprise, lost his balance and met the ground with a thud, having slipped down with his back to the stone.

Leon laughed out loud at D's startled face. But then the young Chinese's lips quivered and the blonde quickly stopped laughing, stomped over and helped him up, roughly cleaning his clothes from twigs and leaves. "There you go. No harm done. You hurt yourself?" he asked kindly.

D moved his arm and shook his head. "I do not think so," he answered hesitantly. "But my elbow…"

"Here, lemme have a look." Leon rolled up the sleeve and whistled, impressed. "Wow, you got yourself a nice bruise there! Let's get back to the studio, they have a first-aid-kit there. I can put a plaster on it." Carefully he rolled the sleeve down again and took D's hand. "Don't worry, we'll have you patched up again in a moment."

D followed with a surprised expression on his face.

_Belle: There's something sweet and almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_And now he's dear, and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

"And there you go, all well again." Leon smiled down on the plaster and then up at D's face. Their eyes met. Unwillingly the blonde gulped.

D smiled down at him. "Thank you very much, Alcott-san."

Leon moved his shoulders awkwardly. "Just call me Leon," he mumbled.

The mismatched eyes widened. "But Alcott-san!" D protested.

"Hey, we're colleagues. I'm on first-name terms with most of the guys around here. Why should it be any different with you?" Leon shrugged again and tried to act as if this was no big deal. D's shy smile widened a bit.

"If you insist, Leon-san," he agreed and the blonde sighed.

"Well, I guess it's the best I'll get, ain't it?" he remarked dryly, got up and returned the first aid kit to its place. "And we should better get ready now, they're gonna come back any minute. You wanna tell your father that you fell?"

Now the young Chinese blushed. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer you not telling him. He is so worried about me the whole time," he said hesitantly.

Leon chuckled. "I bet. No wonder he and Jill like each other so much, they're both mother-hens."

D tilted his head to the side and looked at him questioningly. "Mother-hens?" he asked and Leon explained.

"Well, a mother-hen is the mom of a bunch of chicks. And you know how pissed they can get if you wanna take away the babies…"

The Chinese laughed and looked so pretty Leon couldn't help but stare. God, he was really young. Or at least, he looked really young, 24 or not.

"Well, then we should not worry our respective mother-hens with the tale of our adventure, shall we?" he said with twinkling eyes. Leon nodded foolishly, not even bothering to scold himself for grinning back so stupidly.

_Beast: She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No, it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before._

D was all concentrated on their song. Leon, though, kept losing his tune or missing his cue. Jill tapped the glass between them impatiently. "Leon, keep your head clear!" she signalled. Mr. Harris was already looking pissed, too. But it really wasn't Leon's fault. Every time D was done, he cast a quick glance at him, accompanied by an impish smile. No wonder he missed his cue.

_Belle: New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True, that he's not Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

D tried not to smile when Leon missed his cue for the fifth time in a row. The blonde started to look uncomfortable and angry, and Father had an impatient crinkle. Jill-san didn't seem too happy either. When the next cue came, D simply stepped on Leon's foot. The blonde startled, opened his mouth and –

– got the cue. The young Chinese smiled brightly at him. Leon grinned back and handed the tune over to D again. He finished the duet part dutifully and took off the earphones. Jill gave them the thumps-up. Even the producer looked soothed again.

The Chinese started to move towards the door, but Leon took his heart in his hands and touched his elbow, making him turn around.

"Hey D, you interested in grabbing a bite to eat this evening after performance?" Leon whispered while all others were gathered around the boxes to listen to the recorded piece and decide which parts they'd have to do again. D blushed. "I'm gonna pick you up at the theatre, okay? Dunno yet when, but as soon as I'm free," Leon added hastily, his blue eyes pleading. Mr. Harris took the microphone.

"Okay, Leon, we'd like you to do it from tact seven again, and then until the end with both."

D smiled shyly, nodded, and concentrated on the work again. This time, Leon didn't miss his cue once.

_Lumière: Well, who'd have thought?_

_Mrs Potts: Well, bless my soul_

_Cogsworth: Well, who'd have known?_

_Mrs Potts: Well, who indeed?_

_Lumière: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_Mrs Potts: It's so peculiar._

_Lumiere and Cogsworth: We'll wait and see_

_All three: A few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before _

_Cogsworth: Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_

_Mrs Potts: There may be something there that wasn't there before._

Jill watched her friend from the outside and saw him whispering something into D's ear. A secret smile flitted across her face. Well, well. It seemed Leon had noticed at last that his new partner was someone very special. And judging by the dreamy smile on D's lips, he wasn't at all averse to the idea. Good, that. Very good.

* * *

What do you think about this one? Did you like it or hate it? Write to me, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Vampyra: no, I don't think we're going for a Disney theme xD I probably just own a few too many Disney soundtracks ^^' THank you for the review!

Sasuke Kouken: Thank you! I'm trying my best and tell me when you've written your piece, please!

**CD One, Track Five: Outside is Freedom **

_Alfred: Under this roof_

_Lives the loveliest person in the world_

_Can it be chance_

_That we met here?_

_Sarah, are you awake?_

_Please come to the window!_

_I'm standing here in the moonlight_

_And wishing I was with you._

Leon looked up at the façade of the Ambassador Theatre and took a deep breath. He'd played here, too, one year or so ago. Now D was leading "lady" in _Mary Poppins_. Amused the blonde shook his head. Well, D had got the porcelain doll looks all right, still – seeing him in western skirts had to look strange. But he was probably going to see it in a moment. If he would muster the courage to go inside, that meant. So far, he'd only come as far as the stage entrance. Couldn't D just come out like all the other guys were doing right now?

One of the actresses stepping outside into the cold recognised him beneath jacket and scarf and came over. "Leon, what a surprise! Do what do we owe the honour of Broadway's golden boy stopping by our humble theatre?" she teased and hugged him. He returned the hug awkwardly, hoping that D wouldn't step out right now.

"I plan to kidnap your leading lady," he replied dryly. "Doin' a recording with him at the moment and have to talk to him about some songs."

Elisa – she'd played with him in _Mamma Mia_ – tilted her head to the side. "You are? Honestly? And Daddy Count's letting his precious son go with a stranger?" she asked, surprised. Leon harked up.

"We-ell, D didn't say otherwise," he stretched.

The woman shook her head. "A wonder! He won't even let the boy party with us, and he's doing Mary P. What did you do to earn Daddy's grace?"

The blonde shrugged and grinned. "Dunno. Is D still in there?"

"Yeah, he's still getting dressed. God, those Chinese things he wears for sure look pretty, but they're damn hell complicated if you ask me." Her companion called out for her and she let go of Leon. "Well, see ya 'round, golden boy! And good luck with the pretty princess!"

"He's not -" _a princess_. Leon sighed softly. Well, considering all, D probably _was_ more of a princess than any of the other girls around here. And he'd have to rescue that princess from her dragon father, if he'd gotten Elisa right.

No time to do things like right now. Determinedly Leon went through the stage entrance, greeting the guard in passing, and started searching for D's room.

_Sarah: Not so loud!_

_Yes, I'm here_

_Don't make a noise_

_Or my father will hear._

D smiled at his reflection in the big mirror and carefully erased every last trace of Mary Poppins on his face. Some guys would have been irked at having to play a female role, but he was used to it. In fact, it was his speciality, what made him famous and sought-after. He could play both male and female characters, and his voice spanned enough octaves that he was able to sing them, too. He didn't overly like Mary Poppins, but engagement was engagement.

He hummed as he chose one of his rather female-looking cheongsam and wriggled into it. He just loved the soft violet fabric and the silvery dragon on it. The long, black gloves, yes, perfect. He was ready to go out with Leon.

A knock on the door made him startle. "Yes?" he called, and his father entered.

"Are you ready, Son? I want to leave soon. You have to sleep," he said and scrutinized him with an appraising look. "Do you have anything planned?" he added, lurking. D tugged at the high collar.

"No, Father, why should I have something planned?" he said as innocently as possible.

"You do not usually dress up like this for the walk back to the apartment," Mr. Count said and then sighed. "Well, get ready. I still have to talk to the conductor, it cannot be that this violinist keeps making that mistake. I will wait for you at the entrance."

"Yes, Father," D answered and held his breath until his father was gone again. Then he sat down on his chair and sighed heavily. He appreciated that his father was worried for him. But sometimes, lately, he felt suffocated by his care. He wanted to go out with his colleagues, wanted to celebrate with them after the show, even though he knew he would only be sitting in a corner watching them. He just wanted to participate.

His conscience raised its head. He should have told Father Leon had invited him for today evening. But he already knew what the answer would have been. "You have the recording and a show every evening. You cannot spare time to dine with Americans." Such or similar would be his father's reply. D wasn't willing to pass on the dinner.

Quietly he took his coat and slipped out of his cloak room into the theatres backstage, breathing in the typical scent of make-up, sweat, dust and coulisse. He loved this scent, had always loved it since he'd been a boy and his father had taken him along to his own plays.

"Hi D, are you ready?"

_Alfred: Can it really be?_

_Sarah: It's quite late._

_Alfred: You and I alone!_

_Sarah: I couldn't stand it any longer._

_Alfred: I'm happy._

The blonde appeared right behind him so suddenly that D startled, but he quickly caught himself again. "Leon-san!" he exclaimed. The lopsided grin made his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, hi. So, you're all done? Make-up, clothes, everything to your satisfaction?"

"I do not use make-up behind the scenes," D sniffed, but let Leon take his arm. He sent a glance around. "Leon-san, we should perhaps take the stage entrance… My father is waiting for me at the main entrance," he said uncertainly.

_Sarah: No one must know!_

_Alfred: I wanted to see you!_

_Sarah: I feel suffocated inside._

_Outside is freedom, _

_There, where the horizon is_

_There is a land_

_Where all miracles are possible._

The American stopped and looked down on him. "Are you sure you wanna do that?" he asked. "I mean, won't he be angry?"

"I left a letter on my table." D tugged at Leon's arm. "Do not worry. He will only be angry with me."

"D, that's what I'm worried about. If your dad thinks you shouldn't go today, then we can go some other evening," the blonde said and almost managed to hide his disappointment. The young Chinese shook his head decidedly.

"No, Leon, my father's answer would be no different on any other evening," he said. "He is a very concerned mother-hen."

Leon smiled at the newly learned word, but was still not convinced. "Still, shouldn't you at least tell him yourself instead of just slipping out?"

"I am 24 years old." D pursed his lips and the American found he looked even cuter when pouting. "It is time my father learns that I can decide for myself. Believe me, if I had told him, he'd made sure I wouldn't be able to slip away. He is very peculiar when it comes to other people."

_Alfred: No wall can separate us,_

_There's not barrier we can't overcome_

_Come with me_

_Because with you_

_I can go to the stars_

_Outside is freedom_

_And hope that you don't have here._

_Outside is freedom_

_Far away from anything that separates us._

_Alfred and Sarah: What they call life begins._

"Well, if you say so…" Leon gave in and followed D through the stage entrance. The guard looked surprised, but wished them a nice evening with a knowing smirk. Leon almost blushed, but stopped himself. What the hell, he could take out whom he wanted. It was not as if the guy had never seen him with anyone.

He directed D into the direction of one of his favourite bars, where one could sit without being seen and watch all other guests. As they went through the nightly city, he watched the young Chinese's face curiously. D was taking in the neon sights and passers-by with wide, shining mismatched eyes. "Oh, it's beautiful!" he breathed. Leon swallowed.

"You've never been to a big city at night?" he asked and D shook his head.

"No, my father deemed it too dangerous," he replied and stopped in front of St. James Theatre.

"This is where you are playing?" he inquired.

"Yeah. I'm Jekyll. It's a good role." Leon smiled down at him and waved in the direction of the stage entrance. "You wanna have a look inside?"

"Yes!" D actually squealed in excitement and tugged Leon to the entrance impatiently. He laughed and fumbled out his key. "Don't tell anyone I've got a key," he said and cast a quick glance over his shoulder. "The caretaker's an old buddy of mine and he got me those."

Quickly he opened the door and closed it behind them again. Only the dim emergency light was on, casting yellow light over the corridor. Leon took D's slim hand and noticed he was wearing gloves. "Wow, a true diva, aren't you?" he said and laughed, guiding D through the narrow passages to the stage. It was still showing the coulisse from the last scene, the church.

D stepped onto it with wide eyes. "It must be wonderful to sing here," he breathed. Leon shrugged.

"Not better and not worse than the Ambassador," he answered. D started examining everything closely. Then he looked up into the dark overhead.

"Can we go up there?"

_Sarah: How romantic to stand in the moonlight_

_Unfortunately I've already been invited_

_You can come a little way with me_

_But promise me that you won't tell anyone._

_Alfred: Where do you want to go?_

_Sarah: It's a secret of mine._

_Alfred: Not through the forest!_

_Sarah: If you're afraid, stay here._

_Alfred: It's dark and cold_

_Sarah: That doesn't matter to me._

_Alfred: You'll get lost and freeze to death in the snow!_

_Sarah: I know where I'm going._

_Alfred: The wolves come out at night!_

_Sarah: I'm bored to death at home!_

Leon stared at him for a moment. "What do you want up there? It's just ropes and ladders and such stuff," he said. D turned pleading eyes to him.

"Father never allowed me to go up there. I've never seen the stage from above. Please?"

Leon shrugged. "Well, but if you fall down, I'm not responsible," he said and lead D to one of the ladders. The young Chinese chuckled.

"I promise not to lose my balance," he responded earnestly and climbed the ladder up first. The blonde carefully made sure that he could catch him if D fell, but he was indeed sure as a cat on the unsteady boards. Carefully they felt their way to the middle and stopped there, now looking down on the stage. D sighed softly.

"Oh, it's like in Phantom of the Opera!" he breathed. "Don't you think so, too?"

Leon smiled at him and sat down. The Chinese fluttered his eyelashes and let Leon help him sit down, too. "Yeah, but there's no phantom around here. I made sure of that. Don't want to have my leading lady being kidnapped," Leon answered and D laughed again. It sounded like silver bells ringing.

"Why do you have a key?" he asked curiously and looked down on the dimly lit stage. The American shrugged.

"Just for fun, I guess," he replied. D tilted his head to the side and scrutinized him. Leon blushed under the gaze of those pretty strange eyes and sighed deeply. "No, that's not it. I just like being in the theatre alone. It's so different from when all the lights are on and the whole place is buzzing with people."

"I know what you mean." D's voice was soft and he looked down again. "My father used to take me along when I was young. My mother died early, and he couldn't afford a babysitter for me, so he just took me to the theatre and told me to stay in the audience during the rehearsals."

"You really grew up on the stage, didn't you?" Leon asked. The young Chinese nodded. "My father started teaching me early, and whenever they needed a child for a play, they took me. And sometimes, when they were busy setting the scenes and not watching, I would climb onto the stage and pretend to be one of the grown actors…"

His voice trailed off, and he cast a shy, embarrassed glance at Leon. But he was listening to him with honest interest. "Since I can remember, I always wanted to become an actor. Not so much a singer, but an actor. I love being someone else for a little while," he confessed. "And I wanted to see the world, wanted to see foreign countries, other people… A singer is never bound to just one place, he can travel the world and find engagements where he wants."

Leon smiled. "Yeah, true. So you came to America."

"Yes, so I came to America. Well, Father of course came, too." D sighed softly and then brightened again. "It is such a great land! I hoped I would come across an adventure here, and I did." He looked young, and expecting, and hopeful, and simply adorable.

The blonde stared at him in amazement, and a blush crept up in D's pale cheeks. He lowered his eyes and squeezed Leon's hand. "Thank you, Leon," he whispered.

The American cleared his throat. "For what?"

D shrugged and smiled at their intertwined hands. "For taking me up here. For singing with me. For inviting me today."

Leon didn't know what to reply. So he just leaned closer. D looked up, unsure, his beautiful eyes widening in understanding, but he did not draw back. The blonde wrapped an arm around his slim waist and went for it, touching D's lips ever so slightly with his own. He could feel D's heart beating hard and knew his own was just as fast.

Then he pressed his mouth on D's and stopped thinking about everything else.

_Both: Outside is freedom, _

_There, where the horizon is_

_There is a land_

_Where all miracles are possible._

_Alfred: No wall can separate us,_

_There's not barrier we can't overcome_

_Come with me_

_Because with you…_

_Both: … I can go to the stars_

_See into the future._

_Outside is freedom_

_A happiness that knows no limits._

_Outside is freedom_

_Far away from anything that separates us_

_What they call life begins._

_

* * *

_I apologize for the translation -.- My German isn't that good and the song originally is german. Still - please leave me a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! No one wrote a review for the last chapter, but I hope you liked it nevertheless! Anyway, thank you for the favorites and also the alerts and have fun with the next chapter!

**CD One, Track Six: Only Love **

Leon was sitting on a chair, the back turned to the front. He listened, enraptured, and when D left the cubicle to take a break, he jumped up and led him to the other room before anyone else could as much as say a word to him. Silently the blonde thanked heavens that Mr. Count was busy today and he was able to talk to D without his father around.

"You did so well," he said after a few minutes of kissing.

D, comfortable in his arms, smiled shyly. "Thank you. But I'd prefer singing with you again…"

Leon swallowed. "We still have to do the _Beauty & the Beast_ duet, and there're some others, too," he said. "How do you manage to make it sound so intense?"

D looked surprised. "I do?" he inquired and tilted his head to the side. Leon just had to kiss him for doing that, and thus the young Chinese took some time to give him an answer.

"Well, perhaps it is because I feel the songs," he said and snuggled into the blonde's arms more.

"Whaddya mean, feel the songs?" he asked and combed D's fine black hair. It felt so damn soft and smelled so nice…

D again looked up at him, eyes unsure. "Don't you know that, too? You are doing it, too, sometimes," he said.

Now it was Leon's turn to look surprised. "I am? Didn't notice that. Don't even know what you mean."

The younger wriggled free and gesticulated. "I mean that I try to feel the words I'm singing with my heart. I – I try to imagine how the character I'm playing feels, and what he means with the words, and then I try to feel what he or she feels…"

His voice trailed off. Leon stared at him. "I never thought about it that way," he admitted. "I'm just singing whatever song I've gotta sing."

"But when you did _Music of the Night_, you did it as if you felt the song," D argued.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm not doing it on purpose. Sure, I try to become the character I'm playing, but it's not something I've got any control over, I guess."

D wanted to talk further, but Leon extended his arms again and smiled at him invitingly. "Come back to me?" Put this way, he had to do as his new boyfriend requested, and some more minutes were spent with kisses and caresses. Then Jill pounded on the door.

"Hey you two in there, are you going to come out sometime in the next years or have you already eaten up each other?" she called. "You know, even lovers can't live on air and love. And I was told to see to it that D gets a healthy lunch, so come out now before I come in and get you."

Leon sighed, amused, and stood. "We'd better do what she says, she's gonna follow through if we don't come out." He placed a quick kiss on D's cheek. "What about dinner tonight again, baby?"

D smiled and led him to the door. "But this time we won't stop by the theatre before. Else we're never going make it to the restaurant," he said with mischievously twinkling eyes.

Leon laughed and followed him. "Wasn't my fault we never made it down from the stage in time to get something to eat."

D just laughed happily.

He talked to Jill all the way to the restaurant, which had soon become his favorite. Leon watched and wondered again at the change that D had undergone since their first kiss just two days ago. Everybody had known something wasn't right when he and his father had stepped inside the studio the next morning, and D had even looked a little bit tired, while Mr. Count's brow was wrinkled angrily. The glances that he kept shooting Leon during the whole morning had told everybody what was up.

But strangely enough, while his father seemed chagrined and worried at the same time, D himself was as sunny as he could probably be, given that he was such a shy guy. He had even made a few hesitant jokes with the conductor, stunning half of the orchestra into silence and making the other half gawk at him. Just by the look on their faces, Leon had known a few of them had just fallen in love with D, too.

He slightly hunched his shoulder, suppressing the uncomfortable feeling. He only hoped Mr. Count would get used to the new situation. Because Leon didn't intend to give D up again so quickly.

_I see you try to turn away_

_I hear the words you want to say_

_I feel how much you need to hide_

_What's happening inside you tonight._

It wasn't before Jill went to the toilet in the restaurant that D found the time to ask Leon why he had been so silent the whole time. It was strange, that he was so happy and Leon seemed to be worried, when he should be happy too.

"Leon, is something the matter?" he asked softly, laying his hand over Leon's. The American smiled at him.

"Why're you asking? I'm fine, don't worry."

"But you seem to be… unhappy," D argued, daring to squeeze the blonde's hand. "Are you worried about your fans and their reaction?"

Leon looked nonplussed for a moment, then he laughed out loud. "No, D! Why should they bother me? They never stood a real chance, and they know that. No, that's not it," he added and looked down, turning his hand around to take D's. "Why's your father away today?"

"He's on a meeting with the director of another recording company," D answered, understanding Leon's problem at once. "Leon… do not worry about his anger. I promise it will not drive me away from you. Like I told you, I am old enough to decide for myself, and I can do that."

_Come meet my eyes one moment more_

_Our eyes are different than before_

_This night, so beautiful and strange_

_This night begins to change who we are._

The sincere conviction in his voice eased Leon's mind a bit, but he was still worried. "He was everything but happy," he pointed out. "I mean, I don't want to cause a fight between you two."

D smiled and squeezed Leon's hand again, stronger this time. "You won't, Leon," he replied, convinced. "Father does love me, and I know that he knows that he has got to let me go some day." His eyes flickered up to Leon's face. "That means, if you don't mind some trouble perhaps…"

The shiver that ran through Leon's body was electrifying. The warmth of D's hand made him feel as if his whole body was on fire and he had to take a deep breath.

_Don't turn away, it's only love_

_Quietly coming to you, whispering through you_

_Take my hand, it's only love_

_Let it come through you slowly._

_Don't be afraid, it's only love._

_We touch, the dark begins to stir_

_We can't go back to where we were_

_Don't be afraid to make it real_

_Don't be afraid to feel tonight._

_Don't turn away, it's only love_

_Only a touch that frees you_

_Let it release you_

_Take the chance, it's only love_

_Open your heart and show me_

_Don't be afraid, it's only love._

"No, I don't think I mind some trouble," he replied and squeezed back. D smiled and Leon again couldn't turn his gaze from him. This could work. He really started to believe that this could work, with D, because D was different than all of his other lovers, especially…

No, he would try to forget about that. D was warm-hearted, honest, not at all intent on pushing anyone to the side for his career's sake. Not D. And that meant Leon could trust D with his heart.

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't hold it in_

_Reach out to me, let it all begin_

_Don't be afraid, it's only love_

_Only a touch that frees you_

_Let it release you_

_Take the chance, it's only love_

_Let it come through you slowly_

_Open your heart and show me_

_Don't be afraid, it's only love._

* * *

What did you think? Please let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Vampyra: Well, I'm happy that at least you are reading ^^ Are they really shortening? Oh... sorry for that, it's not intentional, but I just can't spend so much time on writing at the moment. Anyway, thank you!

**CD One, Track Seven: Beauty & the Beast **

_Belle: Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly._

"D, you wanna take a break?"

Jill's voice reached them through the earphones and the Chinese heaved a silent sigh of relief. His eyes sought Leon's, and the blonde nodded, smiling. "Yes, thank you, Jill-san," he answered and stepped out of the recording cubicle along with Leon who stretched and yawned.

"This is taking far too long," he complained.

His manager rolled her eyes. "Don't mop around, you know it's not easy to have you, D and the orchestra all in tune," she chided. "Go for a walk or whatever while they're trying to get it right."

"You wanna go for a walk, D?" The blonde turned to his lover.

"I would very much like to, Leon," he said and let Leon help him into his cloak, watching him all the time. The lover Leon was so different to the Broadway star Leon. He was considerate, warm-hearted, and almost anxious to do everything to D's satisfaction. As if he could do anything that D would hate. True, he didn't have much experience with relationships. The two or three times he'd had a crush on someone back in China, he'd been too shy to act upon it. The one time a girl had approached him, he'd been startled at first and then declined, although he did like her. But not enough to be together with her.

So all experience was limited to mere observation of the relationships of others. But D was a good observer. Being so shy, he barely was noticed behind the stage, he'd been able to watch a lot of different relationships. Most couples broke up with each other because they were more actors than lovers. Leon was not. To D, it seemed as if he was an actor everywhere safe when the two of them were together. As for himself, the Chinese knew that he, too, played his life more than that he lived it. But with Leon, he didn't feel like he had to hide himself behind that mask of an actor. He felt that he could just be the way he wanted to be.

"Let us go to the lake again, yes?" he said and smiled up into blue eyes that returned the smile warm and tender.

"Sure. We'll be back in half an hour, Jill."

_Beast: Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast._

D's small hand stole into his, gripping it tightly, when they left the studio. For a moment Leon startled, but those violet-golden eyes were so pleading he just couldn't bring himself to pry his hand loose of the Chinese. Usually he didn't like such gestures. Too much intimacy in front of too curious eyes. Especially because they were outside in the streets now.

But D – he seemed to need these small gestures for some reason. He never was persistent, and he never made them obvious, for which Leon was very grateful. But he took every chance to touch his lover, and if it was only to brush a strand of hair aside. Jill thought it cute. Leon – Leon just let D do what made him happy. And somehow, for some reason, it was nice to know that the shy Chinese wanted to be in contact with him as much as possible.

On occasion, like now, he wondered. How come he'd suddenly decided to give it another try? He'd been so convinced he didn't need a boyfriend (or girlfriend, for that matter) again. No, he'd liked his life just the way it was. There were enough girls and guys who were willing to bed him when he felt like it after the performance. Not that he took advantage of that half as often as was rumoured, but it still was nice to know he didn't have to spend the night alone if he didn't want to.

Well, that was the past now. He couldn't do that to D. That would simply be mean, though until now they hadn't done more than kissing. But even kissing D was better than sleeping with those fans.

How come he'd fallen in love so suddenly again, when he'd been sure he never would? And though he tried to stay cool and calm about it all, he couldn't help it. D was so different than anyone he'd ever met. D didn't ask anything of him, he was just there and everything Leon did seemed to be perfect for him. He'd never met anyone who offered love so freely as D did, so trustingly, without doubt or hesitation. That unquestioning love set something in Leon free, something he'd thought long since forgotten or dead. But just one look from D's mismatched eyes, one touch of his hand, and he felt it living again. That was what D did to him, every day, every moment they were spending with each other.

_Both: Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise._

"Look, Leon, over there! Isn't that beautiful!"

D turned back to him, beaming like the sun above. The blonde gulped and pinched himself. Since he'd kissed D for the first time, he felt like being engrossed in an unreal dream. And now, walking with D through Central Park during their lunch break, holding hands with him, kissing him every now and then…

He had to be the luckiest man in the whole wide world. Not only that D had, with much patience and even more arguments, managed to convince his grumbling father that Leon was no danger to him, he was also clearly head over heels in love with Leon. With _Leon_. One just had to think about that. A beauty like D, an Asian princess. In _love_ with Leon. _Together_ with Leon.

No wonder he felt like in a dream. And he was quite determined to make this dream last. Perhaps his last relationships had sucked, true. But he wasn't going to blow up this here. It might be his last chance to find happiness in this life, with someone who was happy with him in turn. He didn't want to lose this again. Didn't want to miss D ever again, not one day in his life, how long it might be.

_Belle: Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Both: Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Beast: Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Belle: Tale as old as time_

_Both: Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast._

_

* * *

_Do you really think it's too bland? Please tell me, I can only get better if you tell me what to do better!


	8. Chapter 8

EstherTheBandersnatch: Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it!

IrogicalArgument: Thank you for the encouragement. I probably still have a lot to learn, but I'm happy someone does like what I'm writing now.

**CD Two, Track One: All I ask of you **

_RAOUL_

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you _

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you._

"Leon, but what if I fail?"

"You're not going to fail, honey." Leon kissed his lover soothingly. D's mismatched eyes were wide and excited, and he clung to his boyfriend as if he was an anchor. The blonde kissed him another time. "You won't fail, and you'll do great, I know you will. Now don't be so anxious, baby."

The Chinese relaxed slightly and sighed. "But do you really think I'm up to the Phantom?"

Now the blonde chuckled. "You're up to every role on Broadway, honey, and if it's not the Phantom, then you'll do Christine," he said simply and D shoved him playfully.

"You know I need a male role, Leon," he chided, but instantly kissed his lover again.

Someone behind them cleared his throat and they jumped apart, looking quite guilty. Mr. Jones hid his smile behind his hand. "Leon, do you want to hold hands with the Count while he's doing the rehearsal?" he asked teasingly and the blonde blushed.

"No, course not. He's fully able to do it on his own," he replied. Mr. Jones winked.

"Well, then let's see if he's up to the Phantom," he said and guided D to the stage. Leon stayed back and decided to slip into the auditorium.

_CHRISTINE_

_Say you love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime _

_Say you need me with you, now and always _

_Promise me that all you say is true –_

_That's all I ask of you._

D sent a last glance at his lover and then stepped onto the stage, taking a deep breath. His lover was right. He was good, he knew it, and he could do the Phantom. Leon had gone through all of the songs so many times with him that if he'd wake D in the middle of the night and say "Angel of Music, tact seventeen" the Chinese could sing it at once.

No, there was no reason to be afraid. After all, Leon was even here with him, replacing his father who'd loosened his hold on his son now that he'd found a boyfriend. He was still suspicious, though, and not quite convinced that Leon was the right one for his son. But he didn't object anymore.

D smiled at the conductor. "Which song, Count?" he asked.

"Music of the Night," the Chinese answered and saw the door to the auditorium open. Leon slipped inside and sat down behind the theatre leader. They turned and welcomed him with knowing smirks. "But don't think he's going to get the role because Charlene is staring at you so hard she can't listen to him anymore," one of the men joked and the woman beside him protested.

"Jonathan, you beast! You know very well I'm not in love with Leon anymore!"

"Should I rather leave again?" the blonde offered. D couldn't figure out the emotion in his voice, and he made a silent note to ask him later, but forgot again when the conductor cleared his throat again impatiently. "I don't know about you, but I don't have all day," he called and everybody fell silent guiltily. The man snorted satisfied. "Yeah, that's what I thought. And anyway, it's not nice to leave the boy standing up there while you lot gossip."

Leon caught D's eye and smiled at him encouragingly. The Chinese smiled back and let himself be carried away by the music.

_RAOUL_

_Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light._

_You're safe, no one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you._

_CHRISTINE_

_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night_

_And you always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me._

Leon leaned back in his seat and listened once more to D's voice. Jonathan's remark had been a tease for Charlene, but it had made unpleasant memories surface again. The American couldn't concentrate on either the song or D's performance. For a split second he even rued having come here with D. But his mismatched eyes had been so pleading, he just didn't have the heart to say no. He should have anticipated such comments. He knew Broadway. They weren't even meant to be mean. Still, this was hard business. You had to know the right guys…

The blonde shook himself angrily. D didn't need any of that. One just had to listen to him, up there on the stage. He was beautiful, and his voice was extraordinary. And he already had a reputation. Else he'd never dared to come to the Broadway.

The Chinese had finished his song and was looking into the auditorium again. The judges were taking notes. D's eyes sought Leon's, and he smiled, becoming D again in the process. Nothing of the phantom was left anymore, this was just D. Protectiveness welled up in Leon's heart and he smiled back. D was not of this earth. He was so naïve, so trusting that the American felt like he had to be at his side every moment just to protect him from the nasty world.

And if D wanted that too, Leon saw absolutely no reason why he shouldn't do so.

_RAOUL_

_Then say you'll share with me _

_One love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you _

_Anywhere you go, let me go too –_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you._

_CHRISTINE_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you _

_BOTH_

_Share each day with me, _

_Each night, each morning._

He caught up with him when the Chinese descended from the stage and immediately took his hand. "You were great," he said.

"If you say so," D allowed and reached up for a kiss. Leon gladly gave it to him.

"Come on, now, baby, Jill's probably waiting at the studio already," he said and glanced at the clock. "You know, I'll be only too happy when we're finally done with the recordings."

D laughed lightly and followed him. "We're already nearly done, Leon. There are only five songs left."

"Thank goodness. It's really getting stressful," the blonde drawled. D laughed again and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Leon," he said softly. Leon turned back to look down at him. "For what?" he asked and the Chinese smiled.

"That you were here today," he said simply.

The American swallowed hard and placed a possessive arm around the younger one's waist. "Well, have to get straight that you're not for sale right away," he stated firmly. "Broadway's worse than reel dancing. Can't risk anyone stealing my guy, now, can I?"

_CHRISTINE_

_Say you love me_

_RAOUL_

_You know I do_

_BOTH_

_Love me – that's all I ask of you_

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Love me – that's all I ask of you._

_

* * *

_I'm sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter, lots of stuff have been going on and well, I just didn't have the time. Please tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Vampyra: Yes, you are of course right, but I think that I'm not that good at writing conflict ^^' I just rather want them to be happy... anyway, I'm trying. Thank you!

**CD Two, Track Two: You're the one that I want**

_Danny: I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control _

_Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin' _

_Sandy: You better shape up, cause I need a man, _

_And my heart is set on you _

_You better shape up, you better understand,_

_To my heart I must be true _

_Both: Nothing left, nothing left for me to do. _

Leon watched D closely while the Chinese was singing his part. His shoulders moved uncomfortably beneath his shirt. D noticed and looked at his lover, question written clearly in his eyes. The blonde smiled and shook his head slightly. The Chinese got distracted by Mr. Harris talking into his microphone and listened. Leon leaned against the wall and scrutinized the young man opposite him thoughtfully, telling himself he should just summon up his courage and ask him. Things had been going great lately. Why should D say no?

Only if… if D should say no… what was he supposed to do then? He just didn't want to be disappointed. They had time, after all, they were still young. No need to hurry things. But they'd been together for three months now. Sure, could be longer, still… Leon was just convinced that this was it. That D was what he wanted, D and no one else, ever. He didn't feel as if he was going to fast.

_Chorus: You're the one that I want_

_(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _

_The one that I want (you are the one I want), _

_ooh ooh ooh, honey _

_The one that I want (you are the one I want), _

_ooh ooh ooh, honey _

_The one I need (the one I need), _

_oh yes indeed (yes indeed)._

He taxed his brain to find any sign that perhaps D was thinking things were moving too fast at the moment, but he couldn't find any. The Chinese was happy, sweet, loving, everything Leon could ask for. He was simply adorable when he waited for Leon in front of the theatre, or when Leon picked him up, and he started beaming the second he set eyes on him.

The blonde sighed deeply. He just had to ask. Simple.

_Sandy: If you're filled with affection,_

_You're too shy to convey _

_Meditate my direction, feel your way _

_Danny: I better shape up, cause you need a man _

_Sandy: I need a man, who can keep me satisfied _

_Danny: I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove_

_Sandy: You better prove, that my fate is justified _

_Danny: Are you sure?_

_Both: Yes I'm sure down deep inside._

"Leon, is everything alright? You seem to be quite distracted today." D looked at his lover from uncertain mismatched eyes. Unconsciously he even bit his lip. The blonde had to smile at this sign of nervousness and tucked D into his arms more closely. They were sitting in the bureau again, waiting for Jill to get them food. She was nice enough not to object. They had so few time together as it was, no need to spend their lunch break under the eyes of Broadway colleagues and fans alike.

"Yeah, I am. But don't worry. I'm alright. I'm just – debating something with myself."

Could it be that D had just turned a little pale? Leon hurried to kiss him and felt the younger relax in his arms.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

He should've known D wasn't going to let it be.

Leon sighed deeply and threaded a hand through his hair. "Well, it's you," he confessed and again, something like fear flickered up in the mismatched eyes.

"Me? Why should you debate with yourself about me?" D asked, though. Another sigh heaved up the blonde's chest. "I'm just asking myself it this is really okay for you. I mean, we. If we are okay for you."

The Chinese looked nonplussed. "Leon, if _we_ wouldn't be okay for me, there wouldn't be a _we_," he pointed out softly and his lover sent him a half relieved glance from blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know. It's just – I mean, I'm used to relationships. I've got some experience. You don't," he stated and noticed D didn't understand at all what he was talking about. So he explained further. "I mean, it all came kinda surprising, for you as well as me. I'm just wondering if – it's not too much for you."

Some knot in his chest loosened suddenly, and D almost laughed out loud. "Leon, you silly!" he chided his lover lovingly. "Of course not. I may not be experienced where relationships are concerned, but I would surely tell you if I was unhappy about something."

"Really?" The blonde looked relieved. D nodded firmly and tried not to think that he couldn't be too sure about that. So far he'd not been unhappy with anything they were doing. Perhaps if he actually was…

But no. Leon was careful, respectful, always intent that D was feeling well. He instinctively seemed to know when D felt uncomfortable. He didn't feel as if he would hesitate if he was unhappy about something. He trusted Leon to listen to him and respect his wishes.

But what could be bothering his lover?

Luckily Leon decided to speak. "Well, that's good. Because, uh, I've been thinking, you know." He cleared his throat. D's heart suddenly leapt in his chest. His tone was so earnest. "I mean, we've been together for three months now, and I just think we don't get to spend enough time together. It's not that I don't like working and recording and all that, only that – I mean, we can meet only here and after performance, and then we're both pretty tired most of the time. And on our free days, but that's not much either. I just – would like to spend more time with you."

He glanced at the patiently listening Chinese. He smiled encouragingly. "I would like that, too, Leon. What do you propose?" he asked.

Leon took his heart into his hands and just blurted the question. "We could move in together. Then we would get to spend the night with each other, and, and, whenever we're home, and…"

His voice trailed off. D's face had lit up even more, and his smile was so bright Leon was sure he could be blinded by it. For a split second he wondered if D was even aware what that really meant. Spend the nights together.

"I like it," the Chinese simply said. "I would very much like to spend my nights with you, Leon."

Oh, boy. D sometimes had a way of expressing himself that Leon just couldn't help but laugh at. He tried to suppress it, but the relief that D didn't jump away at once, even liked the idea, made him feel so light he just burst out. D tilted his head to the side questioningly. "Have I said something wrong?" he asked, concerned. Leon laughed and stroked his hair.

"No, absolutely not. I'm just happy you said yes. That's all."

And in the very near future, he would get to spend the night with D. Oh, boy. How was he supposed to concentrate on singing when he had that prospect?

_Chorus: You're the one that I want_

_(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _

_The one that I want (you are the one I want), _

_ooh ooh ooh, honey _

_The one that I want (you are the one I want), _

_ooh ooh ooh, honey _

_The one I need (the one I need), _

_oh yes indeed (yes indeed)._

_

* * *

_Any comments please?


	10. Chapter 10

logicalemotional: Thank you very much! *beam*

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I'm sorry I didn't post for so long, but I was busy... :( Have fun!

**CD Two, Track Three: Believe **

_Marguerite & Percy: Like stepping on the air so blindly_

_I trust you will be there to find me_

_Like reaching through the blue_

_I place my faith in you_

_I do believe _

"Keep your eyes closed, D. I said keep them closed!"

"But I want to see the apartment!" the young Chinese protested and tried to peek through his fingers. Leon firmly placed his own hand over his eyes and carefully guided him forward. "Not until I say so."

D sighed impatiently, but bent to his lover's will. "If you insist…"

"I do."

They walked through a dark corridor and then reached a door which Leon opened for his boyfriend. "Now you can open your eyes," he said and let go off D.

The Chinese opened his eyes and looked around curiously. "Oh Leon, it's beautiful!" he gasped and took a few steps into the room. It was right under the roof of the building, and the roof consisted of one great window through which sunbeams were filtering. A big bed was right in the middle of the room, flanked by two light wooden wardrobes. The bed sheets were of a bright blue-violet colour.

Otherwise the room was empty, but still, D turned and hugged his lover tightly. "It's beautiful, Leon," he repeated. The blonde grinned lopsidedly. "Well, I'm glad you like it. The rest of the apartment's pretty empty still, but we can move our stuff here soon, and then it will be better. Just thought the bed should be made if we're going to spend the night here…"

_These tender hearts of ours_

_May be endlessly naïve_

_But we grow strong if we believe_

_This fragile world of ours_

_Spins us off into the storm_

_Hold on to me and I'll be warm._

"Kiss me," D whispered, cutting him off. Leon smiled, bent down and captured D's waiting lips with his own. His hands raked over the blonde's back impatiently, tugging him closer and closer. The kiss that had started out sweet and lovingly became desperate and needful, both Leon and D trying to feel as much of the other's mouth as possible. Their breaths were becoming short and ragged, hands were slipping under clothes and finding warm skin there.

Leon's fingers fumbled helplessly at the small closures of D's complicated outfit, and with an impatient growl, he simply ripped them open, making D gasp and cling to him ever tighter. There was insecurity in his gesture, even fear, and Leon cooled his head enough to pet and stroke D until he had relaxed again. It wasn't difficult, and he gently moved them both towards the bed. D came willingly, let himself be laid into the soft cushions. In his eyes there was a look Leon had never seen before, a little wild, anticipating and warm, so warm he could feel the gaze burning into his skin.

"D," he whispered as he crawled beside the younger and took him into his arms immediately. "D, you're –"

"Yes?"

Leon took a deep breath and buried his head in D's hair. "You're the best that's ever happened to me," he mumbled and wasn't sure if D had even understood what he'd said. But overall, that wasn't important, was it? Important were D's hands on his back, under his shirt, D's body, half buried beneath his, slim and warm and pliable, and D's eyes, asking him to do what he wanted, what they both wanted...

D offered no resistance as Leon slowly began to undress him completely, followed every touch and ministration. He trusted Leon to do it right; to do what D liked, although he himself wasn't sure what that might be. So far everything was feeling real good, and he bit down on his lip to suppress a little whimper when Leon's hand carefully slid lower to the waistband of his pants.

Feathery kisses were placed on his naked chest, all over his body, down his arms until Leon reached the insides of his hands. A small gasp mixed with a giggle as he began licking the soft skin there. D writhed on the bedsheets, not knowing what to do. He was inexperienced, and he wanted to give something back, but he didn't know how.

"Ssh." Leon came up again to him and kissed him. "You don't have to do anything, baby, you just have to leave it up to me. I promise, I'll make it good. Relax."

"I am trying to," D replied, then clasped a hand over his mouth as Leon's hand suddenly was inside his pants. "B-but when you're touching me like this..."

The laugh was deeper than usually, told of the desire Leon was feeling right now, too. "Relaxing's difficult? Can take care of that, too."

His hand, careful before, took a fast hold on D and he started moving it. The young Chinese tensed up even more. Much to his embarrassment, a low moan escaped his throat. He tried to stifle it, but that only made Leon tighten his grip on him until it was almost painful – almost, bordering right between pain and pleasure.

Then Leon slipped down until he was between D's legs and took him into his mouth. Moan and scream tangled in his throat. D grabbed the sheets and held on to them for dear life. Leon's mouth was hot and wet, and he was – D couldn't believe it in the last rational part of his brain – he was really sucking on him like he was some very special treat.

And it felt so good, although it shouldn't have felt good, should it, because after all, this was his penis, which he used for going to the toilet and... and...

D screamed and gasped while Leon came up to him again, blue eyes dark with joy and desire. "That – why – am I...?"

He couldn't speak coherently, not now, not about this, but Leon understood what he was talking about nevertheless. Quiet laughter made his body shake as he bent down and kissed D, who forgot to turn his head away and kissed back before he could think about it. Oh. This was...

"Ain't that bad, baby," Leon whispered. "You'll get used to the taste in time. When you want to get used to it."

A silent sigh made D's body shudder with relief, but Leon didn't let him have his peace for very long. Quickly he slipped out of his remaining clothes and came to lie beside D naked. The Chinese blushed, but then he wrapped his limbs around Leon, the sensation of feeling his skin nearly making him moan again. Leon's hands started wandering over his body again, here and there, in between his legs and farther, down his back, cupping him in both strong hands.

Unwillingly D pressed himself closer and started breathing faster. He didn't really know what Leon expected him to do and that was worrying him, although right now, he felt like just melting into the sheets and staying there forever.

"You wanna give me that condom and the lube from the nightstand?" Leon's voice was rough, he sounded slightly breathless and also impatient. D stiffened in his arms.

"Ah – I am – not sure if I..."

Leon let go of him a little, leaving D some space. He looked up into blue eyes, fear written clearly all over his face. "Is it going to hurt?"

"A little, probably," Leon admitted, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath.

He was afraid, but so far, everything had felt good. Leon wouldn't hurt him on purpose, he'd not do that...

D reached out and got the required items, then tried to follow Leon's advice, tried to relax and breathe like his lover told him to.

It hurt. Not much, not enough to make D ask Leon to stop, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. At least for D, because the expression of bliss on Leon's face told him that the American was enjoying himself very much.

Halfway inside, however, he stopped and caressed the side of D's face with his fingers. Then he bent down and kissed him. "I think that's far enough for the first try, mm?" he whispered. "I'm hurting you."

D nodded, trying to smile. It was so strange, but he wanted it so much to feel good –

"Relax, D. Pushing yourself won't make it any better. It's okay," Leon soothed him and slowly inched out. And now D managed to relax. But his face burned with shame and he didn't dare meet Leon's eyes. The American took a hold of his chin and turned his eyes to him. "D, baby, make slow," he murmured, kissing his forehead. "We'll do this completely one day, but not today. Just take your time, you've got all the time in the world. Okay?"

The blush hadn't yet died down, but D dared to meet his eyes and returned the smile shyly, then snuggled closer to Leon and allowed him to find release in his hand.

_Percy: As roses bend through breeze, unbend me_

_Marguerite: As the rose bends to the sun_

_Percy: And in the darkness, please defend me_

_Marguerite: Two in love become as one_

_Marguerite & Percy: As waves lean on the sea, _

_My love come lean on me_

_I do believe in you._

_

* * *

_Please, tell me what you thought! This was the first time I wrote something like this, and I'm not sure if it turned out good!


	11. Chapter 11

**CD Two, Track Four: Total Eclipse **

_Sarah: Sometimes at night_

_I feel lonely and sad_

_But I don't know what's wrong_

_Sometimes at night_

_I have fantastic dreams_

_But when I wake up_

_I'm full of fear_

_Sometimes at night_

_I lie in bed and wait_

_But for what I wait_

_Isn't clear to me_

_Sometimes at night_

_I feel the irresistible temptation_

_Of a dark danger._

"Well done, Leon!"

The blonde grinned, winked at his leading lady and jumped off the stage. "Yeah, well, did my best," he replied. The conductor patted him on the shoulder.

"You're called the golden boy for a reason, that I knew, but at the moment, you're getting even better each day," he praised. "Go take your break, and then we're going to do the last act. Shouldn't take long, you'll be at home in time. Would be a shame to let your princess wait," he added with a wink and Leon blushed. Sure, at the moment D was at home quite early. He only had rehearsals for his next play, and they stopped at four because the leading lady was in another production still. So the Chinese took the chance to turn their apartment into a home. Every evening he surprised Leon with something new, whether it was a new cheongsam, or a perfectly cooked meal, or a new picture by Leon's favourite painter.

Sometimes it was downright scary how much D tried to please Leon. It caused a bad conscience. He surely didn't repay any of it. He'd not even mustered the courage yet to tell his lover that he actually loved him. Every time he wanted to say the words, he suddenly doubted that now was the right time or place to say them. He wanted the moment to be perfect, however sissy that might be. He wanted to tell D when he really felt the words. Not when he thought he should say them.

He'd never felt anything remotely like what he felt for the Chinese. Never ever. It was scary, it was huge, it was both what he'd always hoped for and what he'd feared most. They said it was better to have loved once than to never know love, but Leon wasn't so sure about that. Life had taught him that usually the people you cared most about also hurt you the most. And if that would come true in D's case, well, then Leon would not have much other choice than jump off the Empire State Building. So much did he love the guy.

Which reminded him that he'd promised D to call him and tell him when he'd be done. So Leon went into his cloak room and took out his cell phone.

_Sarah: Sometimes at night_

_I feel the power of an enchantment_

_That touches me invisibly_

_Sometimes at night_

_I feel so helpless and I wish_

_Someone to come around to guide_

_And protect me_

_Sometimes at night_

_I just can't wait_

_To be a woman and finally free_

_Sometimes at night_

_I want to do forbidden things_

_And the consequences don't matter._

D was just trying on a new cheongsam when his cell phone rang. He had it open before it even had time to ring a second time. "Hello Leon!" he said breathlessly.

"Hi D. Where're you?" Leon's voice drifted to him through the receiver, causing a warm feeling in his body and butterflies to do somersaults in his stomach.

"I'm just doing some shopping," the Chinese answered, unable to help the dreamy smile on his face. Leon chuckled. "I always catch you shopping, don't I? Well, just wanted to tell you I'll be home on time, that's all."

The smile grew. "That's wonderful. What do you want to eat?"

Another chuckle, warm and caressing. "I don't care. Anything you cook for me. See ya later, lovely."

"I love you, Leon."

The blonde gulped and ended the connection.

_Von Krolock: To lose oneself means to set oneself free_

_You will see yourself in me_

_What you've been dreaming of will be true_

_Nothing and nobody can tear us apart_

_Follow me into the darkness_

_Between abyss and light_

_We'll burn all doubts and forget the time_

_I'll cover you with my shadow_

_And carry you wide_

_You're the wonder that's becoming reality_

_Sarah: My heart's dynamite_

_That's waiting for a spark_

_Von Krolock and Sarah: Now I'm finally alive_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight._

Leon was on his way back to the stage when he noticed two men standing there and talking. He almost growled. If he hated someone, it was them. Thomas and Andrew, better known as Broadway's broadsheet. They knew each and everyone, and worse, they knew what each and everyone was doing when he believed no one was looking. If one wanted to hear the latest gossip, he just had to give them a call and was sure to be told everything going on on and behind the scenes.

Oh no, they were coming his way!

Leon quickly slipped into the dark, narrow room beside him and hoped the two men hadn't seen him. Apparently they hadn't, but still, they stopped right in front of his hiding place and started to talk. The blonde barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Great, now he would get to hear one year's worth of Broadway gossip.

He just started to yawn at the two thousandth story about some actress betraying her husband with her leading man when suddenly a known name made him hark up.

"Well, but you can't doubt that Count D has the best knack when it comes to hooking up with the right person," Thomas drawled and Andrew chuckled.

"Won't say otherwise, not in his case. Never thought he'd manage to hold Alcott for so long. He's not exactly been known for long-lasting relationships."

Leon raised an eyebrow. In his opinion, his flirts were none of their business. And anyway, it was just a question of finding the right one for oneself. D was the right one for him. Why should he not stay with him then?

"Only wonder how long he's going to put up with Alcott," Thomas continued. "I mean, now he's known around here, he doesn't need the golden boy any longer to introduce him to the big guys. How long do you give them?"

"About another month? Then he's starting with Phantom of the Opera. He can't get much better than that." Andrew sounded quite convinced.

"Yeah, but Alcott's still ahead of him. I'll put my money on him to become this year's Tony Award winner. The Count simply hasn't been here for as long as he has."

Andrew laughed nastily. "Just wait until he's kicked the golden boy. Then he's sure to get any kind of attention he wants. The papers will go crazy."

"But that's not enough to become the best singer," Thomas protested.

"He already _is_ the better singer. If you ask me, he just needed Alcott to get to know the right guys. Now that he knows them, what use does he have for him anymore? I mean, he can get himself much better guys. Or girls, if he wants to. Perhaps he isn't even homosexual. People have done more to get a good career boost. And I hear he's shown quite some interest in Juana Mendez. She's a pretty one, and she'll be singing with him in Phantom, too. Nice chance to hook up with her."

Thomas argued, but their voices drowned in the sound of Leon's blood rushing through his body. He swallowed hard and barely was aware that the men finally went away.

_Sarah: I wanted to loose my heart_

_But now I'm almost losing my mind_

_Total Eclipse_

_A sea of feelings and no land_

_Once I thought love would break the spell_

_But now it's breaking my whole world_

_Total Eclipse_

_I'm falling with nothing to hold onto._

Leon slipped out of the dark room without being noticed. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his hands were sweating. It couldn't be. D wasn't like that, D would not do such a terrible thing…

But then, what did he really know about D? He'd fallen in love with him head over heels, had not listened to any kind of reason, just followed his heart. Had that been so wrong? Could it be that he had erred so much? All of D's shy glances, their first meetings, the album they'd recorded together…

The album. Of course. Why in all heavens had he not seen it earlier? They'd recorded the album when D had just arrived in America. True, he'd arrived with the engagement as Mary Poppins in his suitcase, but even before the show's termination date had been known. So of course D had needed something to make the Broadway realise he was there. Thus the recording. And thus Leon. Hooking up with Broadway's golden boy was a sure way to get everybody to talk about you, whether you were a good singer or not.

No, as much as he hated to think it, there could be no doubt that D had just used Leon to support his American career. And he, like a lamb being led to the shambles, had done everything to help him. He'd come with him to the audition for Phantom, he'd introduced him to his friends, just like he'd done with…

He'd sworn back then he'd never make that mistake again. Sworn on everything that was holy to him. But D with his naivety, his trust, he'd just seemed so helpless…

Well, he couldn't be all that naïve and helpless given the fact that he'd made it first in China and then on Broadway. Sure, his father was as great a manager as Jill was, but you didn't get to the top only with having a good manager. Stupid idiot that Leon was, he'd even helped him, not realising that again he was only being used. He should've listened to his feeling at the audition to Phantom. Jonathan had been right.

The numb pain in his heart turned into burning rage. Perhaps it had not been even D's idea, but his father's, but still, he'd played along. Well, he would teach him what happened to those who dared to betray him!

_Sarah: Sometimes at night_

_I think I should flee from you_

_As long as I still can_

_But when you then call out for me_

_I want to follow you blind_

_I'd even go to hell with you_

_Sometimes at night_

_I'd give my life_

_For just one moment_

_That I really belong to you_

_Sometimes at night_

_I just want to be the way you want me to be_

_Even if that would destroy myself._

D smiled at himself in the mirror and decided that he would buy this cheongsam. It enhanced his eyes. Leon would like it, he would look at him with admiration in his blue eyes, and D would know that the blonde loved him, although he never said so.

For a moment, a shudder crossed his slender frame. Sometimes he was almost afraid of where this would lead. Off lately, he tried so much to be the lover Leon wanted, tried to keep his attention, his heart with everything he had. Sometimes, when he was lying in bed beside the blonde, he wondered if that could really be called love. Would Leon still love him if he stopped dressing up and doing everything for him?

D shook his head and shushed the thoughts away. Of course Leon would stay. He could not doubt that the blonde loved him, if he told him so or not. It was just not Leon's way to talk about his feelings, he showed them instead. And there was no mistaking the way he placed his arm around D's waist every time fans came around, or the loving tenderness with which he made love to him, or the sudden light in his blue eyes whenever D stepped inside a room. Yes, he was being loved, and if he could show his affection in return with dressing up beautifully, that was surely not too high a price.

The young Chinese left the store and walked back to the apartment he and Leon shared, carefully watching the people around him. He still was fascinated by the Manhattan style of life. Sometimes Leon laughed at him when he stopped and watched something particular strange with wide eyes, but the laugh was soft and tender, almost as if the blonde was glad D was still able to wonder at the world. But how should he not be able to wonder at the world when the greatest wonder was right beside him?

The door was not locked. D's heart skipped a beat. That meant that Leon was already home. Oh, how could it be that even after nearly half a year of living together he still got breathless when he thought of his lover?

"Leon, where are you?" he called out once he'd entered. A thud told him that the blonde was in the bedroom. A bit confused, because he didn't answer, the young Chinese went inside and smiled at his lover. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon. Do you want something to eat?" he asked. Leon turned and looked at him with cold blue eyes.

"No, thanks," he replied.

"Oh, well, then…" D's voice trailed off as he noticed that an open bag was lying on the bed and Leon was packing his clothes. "Did you get an engagement out of New York?" he inquired, still not understanding. The blonde turned back to the wardrobe and continued packing.

"No. I'm leaving. That's all."

D felt as if frozen to the spot. "You're – _leaving_?!" he echoed unbelievingly. "But – why? Have I done something wrong? Leon, tell me what it is! I will change it, I swear I will!"

Leon whirled round so suddenly that the Chinese startled and backed away from the fury in his lover's face. "You know full well what you've done, and it's nothing you're gonna change. _I'm _gonna change it!" the blonde hissed and slammed the wardrobe shut. "And I'm gonna change it right now! I wont' be your career boost any longer. You know the right guys now, you don't need me anymore anyway. Have fun with them. Don't worry, I'll find the door alone!"

He could not even muster a reply. Leon stomped past him, not looking at him. He heard his steps wander through the apartment. Then the door was slammed shut and he was alone.

_Sarah: I wanted to lose my heart_

_But now I'm almost losing my mind_

_Total Eclipse_

_A sea of feelings and no land_

_Once I thought love would break the spell_

_But now it's breaking my whole world_

_Total Eclipse_

_I'm falling with nothing to hold onto._

D shook himself, tried to come to his senses again. What in all heavens had just happened here? What had caused Leon's outburst? It could not be that he thought D was taking advantage of him in such a way. He was famous himself, he did not need his lover's support…

Only slowly realisation worked its way into his brain. But when it finally hit, D cried out in pain, screamed, threw his clock at the wall so it shattered into a thousand pieces. Tears started to stream down his face, and he hated himself for being so weak, hated Leon for believing him capable of such a heinous thing, hated the whole world, and himself most of all for being so damn stupid.

_Sarah: I wanted to lose my heart_

_But now I'm almost losing my mind_

_Total Eclipse_

_A sea of feelings and no land_

_Once I thought love would break the spell_

_But now it's breaking my whole world_

_Total Eclipse_

_I'm falling with nothing to hold onto._


	12. Chapter 12

Vampyra: Thank you so much! *beams*

whoever left another review: thank you, too!!

**CD Two, Song Five: On My Own **

"Wonder from China!"

"Best voice on Broadway!"

"Will Count D push Broadway's golden boy Leon Alcott from his pedestal?"

"Head-on-head-race for Tony Award between Count D and Leon Alcott!"

Leon flipped away the newspapers with an angry growl. He wasn't interested in what they were writing about his former lover. He didn't care if they all loved D and hated him for breaking up with the Chinese. It was none of their business, no matter how much they thought it was. And he was not going to lose the grim fight about who was going to be Broadway's male superstar this year. D could have the female Tony Award if he wanted it. He played more women than men anyway. Leon was not going to give him what he had earned.

He stared at the wall in hostile silence. He was not going to give in to D. Not now, not ever, in no way.

"_And now I'm all alone again,_

_Nowhere to turn, no one to go to._

_Without a home, without a friend,_

_Without a face to say hello to._

_And now the night is near,_

_Now I can make believe he's here."_

D stared at his face in the mirror and carefully applied mascara to his already long, black lashes. Make-up really was a blessing. How else should he hide the dark shadows under his eyes, and the even-paler-than-usual cheeks?

The door opened slightly and his father slipped inside. "Come, dear, let me do that," he whispered and D complied duty-bound, dropped his hands and left the task to his father.

The elder applied the make-up with sure, trained hands and then stepped back to take a look. He sighed deeply. "Smile, Son. You're looking as if you're going to the shambles instead of singing in TV," he reprehended. D plastered a fake smile on his lips and looked at his father who sighed again and cupped his cheek. "Oh my Son, what has this American done to you?" he murmured helplessly. "I shouldn't have let you meet him."

"You did not nothing wrong, Father. It was just a misunderstanding. It's no ones fault," D replied and averted his gaze. His father started to say something, but stopped again. "I will fetch you soon," he promised and left the room. D stared again at the mirror and tried to suppress the tears. They would ruin his make-up.

But still, that didn't stop them. He sniffled angrily and searched for a handkerchief. What had he to do with Leon's crazy suspicions? Either the blonde believed him or not. He'd chosen to believe some gossip rather than believing D. And that was that. He'd never really cared so much about the American anyway. They were, after all, musical stars. They could choose almost whom they liked. So why should he stay with Leon when he had so many other options?

"_Sometimes I walk alone at night_

_When everybody else is sleeping._

_I think of him, and then I'm happy_

_With the company I'm keeping._

_The city goes to bed,_

_And I can live inside my head."_

Oh, who was he trying to kid? He was still dreaming about Leon each and every night, about his arms around him, his body beside him, the warmth and love the blonde had once offered him. But when he woke, the bed was cold, there was no one beside him safe the pillow Leon had forgotten when he left. D felt incredibly stupid for doing it, but every morning, he tucked the cushion into his arms and wept into it, trying to catch the last faint scent of his lover in the fabric.

It was of no use, of course. Leon was gone since almost three months now, and he would not come back. He wouldn't answer phone calls, and D was too proud to keep calling him like one of those love-sick girls who were gathering in front of St. James Theatre every evening, now that Broadway's golden boy was single again.

The Chinese almost hissed. Broadway's golden boy was a description that fit Leon just too well. With his sunny smile, the blonde hair, the tan he never seemed to lose, not even in winter, he was the picture of man. In contrast to him, D was barely tolerable.

Depressed he stared at his reflection. People told him all the time that he was beautiful, of a completely different beauty than Leon. But of course they would tell him such. He was famous. No, the only one he'd ever have believed if he told him he was beautiful was Leon, but he would not hear those words from the blonde. Neither would he ever hear him say that he loved him, or at least liked him.

The knock at the door signalled him that his ordeal was about to begin. D cast the mirror a last glance and then left to answer questions about the fight between him and his former lover about the position of Broadway's male superstar, far too curious questions, but he would smile and pretend that he didn't care about Leon Alcott any more, and laugh at silly jokes, and play his role.

And only when he was singing would he be telling the truth.

His apartment was suffocating him, so Leon had taken a stroll through the streets and ended up in a small store. He could do with a new laptop, or perhaps a new TV? A flatscreen? Hell, he just felt like buying anything that didn't remind him of D every time he looked at it.

The guys at the counter had not paid him any attention until now, but then one looked at the clock and suddenly hurried out to switch on one of the many screens. His colleague watched him confused, as did Leon. "What are you doing, Sam?" he asked. Sam put a finger to his lips.

"Be quiet. That Chinese's on TV tonight, you know, the Broadway guy. I heard wonders about his voice."

Leon wanted to turn, but before he could take a step, D's voice filled the small store, immediately turning it into some kind of wonderland. He already was in the middle of his song, and the full power of his voice hit Leon unprepared.

"_On my own, pretending he's beside me_

_All alone, I walk with him till morning_

_Without him, I feel his arms around me,_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me."_

D's voice took on a softer, mellow note, and Leon noticed against his will he'd half closed his eyes. He shivered unwillingly, hearing the words already before D sang them.

"_In the rain,_

_The pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights_

_Are misty in the river_

_In the darkness,_

_The trees are full of starlight,_

_And all I see is him and me for ever and forever."_

There had been one evening, right before winter came, when it had rained and they'd been outside. D hadn't been able to look away from the reflections of the neon signs in the various puddles on the street, and he'd laughed and clapped his hands like a child when a car made them splash in every direction, throwing sparkling drops of water everywhere. He'd looked so beautiful that evening that Leon had thought his heart might burst any second.

"_And I know it's only in my mind,_

_That I'm talking to myself_

_And not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind,_

_Still I say, there's a way for us._

Was he blind? Did D want to tell him that with his song? Had his decision been wrong, too hasty, made in fear of getting hurt again like back then?

_I love him, but when the night is over,_

_He is gone, the river's just a river_

_Without him, the world around me changes._

_The trees are bare and everywhere _

_The streets are full of strangers._

The Manhattan streets had always been full of strangers for D, for little shy D who was intimidated by too much attention from people he didn't know, and replied to it with his fake smile mask, and only showed his real face and smiled when he was with Leon. Who had sought Leon's hand every time to make sure he was there, that he was not alone out there.

_I love him, but every day I'm learning,_

_All my life, I've only been pretending!_

_Without me, his world will go on turning,_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known!"_

The critics were right. D's voice had developed considerably. He was going to be one of the greatest singers the world had ever known, Leon could foresee that, too. Such a voice was a once-in-a-century-gift.

His heart clenched in his chest. Perhaps it wasn't only D's voice. It was, without any doubt, beautiful, but there was something else to him, to the way he was singing. Once he'd told Leon he tried to sing every song as if he was feeling every word in his heart. As if he really was the person he was playing.

But right now, he wasn't playing anyone. Right now, he was just being Count D performing a number in a TV show, Leon _knew_, better than he'd ever known anything. He was not a character from _Les Misérables_, not a woman desperately in love with a man who barely knew she was alive, but simply D.

He could not stay in the shop. As if fleeing from D's voice echoing behind him, Leon stormed out of the shop, still hearing the last notes of the song, felt them tearing at his heart. But he refused to listen to him, closed his ears to what the Chinese was trying to tell him.

"_I love him..._

_I love him..._

_I love him..._

_But only on my own..."_

_

* * *

_I have only two other chapters left to write, so please leave me some feedback what you thought!


	13. Chapter 13

Vampyra: Me too, but don't worry... I have things planned out ^^ Thank you for your review!

Thank you, too, whoever you were who wrote another review! Yes, D will have to forgive Leon - but at first Leon has to apologize, doesn't he?

**CD Two, Song Six: When I look at you **

"Are you going to do it now or not?"

Jill placed the contract in front of Leon on the small coffee table in her bureau. He stared at it with disgust. It all had started with this damn thing, more than a year ago now. "I really don't see how the promise to promote the album forces me to do this show," he objected.

His manager snapped. "I don't want to argue with you any longer, dammit! Musical Today thinks it's promotion, so either you say you don't want to do it and we'll pay the fee or you do it. End of story!"

"Yeah, okay, okay. I'll have a look at it. But if I don't like it, I won't do it."

"Fine." Jill turned briskly. "Only so you know, if you don't do it, we're bound to pay ten thousand."

"Ten _thousand_?! Are they completely crazy?!" Leon exploded. "That damn album isn't even that good!"

"It sold well enough, thanks to you and D," the woman reminded him and he flinched. But she continued mercilessly. "And he's going to do the show, I talked to his father this morning. So you better pull yourself together, none of us needs two divas screaming at each other when they should be singing."

"I'm a professional, dammit, I can play with whoever I've gotta play or sing!"

Leon stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Jill sighed deeply. Professional or not, Leon was still not over D. And she both feared and anticipated the show. Perhaps with a bit of luck, her friend would come to his senses again once he'd seen D. But, knowing Leon's blockhead, she really doubted it.

_When I look at you, what I always see_

_Is the face of someone else who once belonged to me_

_Still I can hear him laugh_

_And even though that melody plays on, he's gone._

"Count D, are you ready to start?" the conductor asked. D concentrated on the song, quickly went through the lyrics again and nodded. "Yes," he whispered and tried not to look around. He knew that Leon would turn up here sooner or later. His father had told him that he had conceded to do this show. And although D had spent quite some hours preparing himself for a meeting, he now felt as if his knees had turned to pudding. He was not up to face Leon.

But whatever deity was responsible for them, it was not kind. Halfway through his song, a door in the auditorium opened to admit Leon. He stopped right there and stared at D, clearly surprised to see him on the stage already. The lamps were turned down, and the Chinese could see every feature of the blonde's familiar face.

For a second they just stared at each other. D's voice trailed off. The conductor looked up in confusion, noticed Leon and stopped the orchestra. Silence stretched through the whole theatre.

D swallowed and tried to speak. But his throat was corded up, and so he just stared back at Leon helplessly. He couldn't help noticing that the blonde looked exhausted, strained, and as if he'd not eaten properly in a while. Silly hope made his heart clench. Was there a chance that Leon perhaps missed him as much as he missed him?

_When I look at you, he is standing there_

_I can almost breathe him in like summer in the air_

_Why do you smile his smile?_

_That heaven I'd forgotten eases through, in you._

D looked breathtaking. He always did. But in contrast to everyone else, Leon was able to see the fine crinkles around his mouth, the shadows under his eyes, even though D was standing on the stage and he in the auditorium. Still, the sight took his breath away. He'd not seen D since that evening in TV, and then he'd only noticed the pain in this beautiful voice before he'd fled in panic.

But now, he was standing right in front of him, hands clasped demurely in front of him, in one of his elaborate cheongsam. And a smile slowly, hesitantly, worked its way onto his red lips.

Leon turned abruptly, slamming the door through which he'd just come shut behind him again. Then he leaned against the wall and tried to slow down his heart. Damn. Damn. And another damn. Why was he just so good at fucking everything up? Why was he just such an asshole when it came to relationships? D was better than that, Thomas and Andrew had been right, if with nothing else, then with this at least. He deserved better than someone like Leon, who was not even able to excuse or express what he really felt.

_If you could look at me once more_

_With all the love you felt before_

_If you and I could disappear into the past_

_And find that love we knew_

_I'd never take my eyes away from you._

D swallowed hard. His shy smile vanished as if it had never been there. The hopeful bubble that had built in his chest burst to leave nothing but empty cold. No, Leon had not forgiven him and not changed his mind. Did he even consider that D was completely innocent? He'd not used him for his career, however many people might think so. And it hurt, it hurt so badly that Leon would believe him capable of that, even after all these months.

It hurt as much to see his former lover again. D had not really cared about the "fight" he and Leon were supposed to have. He did not want to become Broadway's male superstar. Not if it meant competing with Leon. His work had been the only way to keep his thoughts off the blonde. On the outside, it must have looked like he was trying to elbow Leon to the side. But that had never been his intention.

Apparently, though, Leon believed this. Or perhaps not, who could tell. Only one thing was clear, and that was that the American did not want to see him again. Well, if so, D would be more than happy to comply. He could not stay here in America, on the Broadway, when Leon was here every day, too. He could not stand the possibility of running into him by chance, or, even worse, play in the same show as he. He would do this one, he was bound to do it by the contract, but then he would leave. He would go back to China, where no one could suspect him of using someone else as a career boost.

And yet, he knew that he would never be able to forget Leon, no matter how far he might flee. The memory of his blue eyes would stay in his mind forever, and how tender they had once looked at him. He'd keep the Leon in mind with whom he'd fallen in love with, and not the Leon filled with hatred and despise. And that would have to suffice.

_When I look at you, he is touching me_

_I would reach for him, but who can hold a memory?_

_And love isn't everything_

_That moonlight on the bed will melt away, someday_

_Oh, you were once that someone_

_Who I followed like a star_

_Then suddenly you changed,_

_And now I don't know who you are_

_Or could it be that I never really knew you from the start?_

_Did I create a dream?_

_Was he a fantasy?_

_Even a memory is paradise for all the fools like me_

_Now, remembering is all that I can do_

_Because I miss him so, when I look at you._

For some time Leon had thought that if he didn't see D, didn't hear his voice, he could perhaps forget him. But soon he'd realised that leaving the Chinese behind was more difficult than anything else had ever been. And if he was honest, he didn't _want_ to forget D. He'd rather feel bitter regret for the rest of his life than forget what he'd had and lost again so quickly.

Bitterly the blonde smiled. The poets had known what they'd been writing about. It was torture to know there was no way back, but it was heaven to think about all the times and things they'd shared. And perhaps, one day, he would muster the courage to ask for D's forgiveness.

Meanwhile, he could still dream.

* * *

_This is nearly the last chapter, and hopefully the last won't take too long to write, so please leave me a review!_


	14. Chapter 14

whoeveritiswholeftareview: I did ^^ No worries.

**CD Two, Song Seven: Love Changes Everything **

"You just slammed the door?!"

Jill sounded positively horrified at the mere thought. Leon looked at the floor. "Yeah."

"You are such an idiot," his friend said. He didn't argue. She was right, as she was most of the time, at least where he was concerned. "So, what are you gonna do now?" she inquired further. "I mean, you can't just leave it at that. He probably thinks you're still angry with him."

Leon heaved a deep sigh. "What am I supposed to do, can you tell me? He's not gonna listen to me anyway, and he would be damn right to kick me out. _I_ wouldn't listen to myself. Not after all that happened. Listen, do I really have to do the show?"

"Not enough you fucked up again with D, now you won't even do the show?" Jill's temper was rising again, but looking into her friend's face, something silenced her. He looked so unhappy she couldn't help but feel with him. "Perhaps you can talk to him before the show," she suggested. But the blonde barely shook his head and stared out of the window. His manager realised she had to use more effective weapons.

"You know he's going to return to China after the show?" she asked. Leon sat still. She nearly thought he'd stopped breathing.

"Why?" he finally croaked. The woman shrugged.

"You probably know better than I do," she replied sharply. The blonde's head dropped onto his chest, and pity overcame her. She stood, went over and patted his shoulder. "Hey, c'mon, don't hang your head now. I'm sure you can get it fixed up again."

Leon laughed bitterly. "Fix this whole mess? Me? Sorry to tell you, Jill, but I suck at fixing such things. You're the one who's always fixed everything for me."

She shrugged. "Well, all you've gotta do is tell him that you really, really like him and that you're sorry. I'm sure he'll listen to you. Every fool can tell he's still in love with you. As well as you're still in love with him. Just get your ass going for once and tell him that."

Leon stared at her. "Jill, what exactly didn't you get about "I really, really, _really_ suck at telling anyone anything about my feelings"?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I can't say it too many times, you are such an idiot!" she scolded him. "You've got one thousand love songs and a beautiful voice at your disposal, but you can't think of a way to win back the love of your life? Oh really, you're completely hopeless!"

Something dawned on Leon's face. "Yeah," he said slowly. "Yeah, that's true…"

Then he suddenly jumped up. "Jill, I'm going to do that show," he said determinedly. "Tell the guys from the orchestra I've gotta talk to them."

The door closed behind him before Jill could say another word. She stared at it, shaking her head. "Well, I for sure hope you got a real flash of genius. Else I'm gonna kick your ass for causing me so much trouble," she murmured, but did what her friend had told her all the same.

The last note still lingered in the air, but the audience was applauding so loudly no one safe D could hear it anymore. He smiled and bowed. Picked up the flowers fans were throwing on the stage. Waved and disappeared into the curtains for the last time, where he stood for a moment and tried to suppress the tears. He could see Leon already standing there, ready to sing his songs, but the blonde seemed lost in thought and didn't notice D slipping out quietly. His father was already waiting for him, handing him his cloak. They made their way to the stage entrance, but shortly before they had reached it, someone called out for them.

"D! Count D! Wait!"

It was Jill. She came running, face flushed and blonde hair in wild disarray. "Thank god I got you!" she panted.

"Can we help you, Jill-san?" D's father asked politely while D himself tried to be invisible.

Jill's sharp grey eyes caught him nevertheless. "Yes, you can. In fact, I'd like to speak to your son for a moment."

His father looked at him expectantly. D swallowed hard. "I will be with you in a minute, Father," he said. The elder nodded and left while D turned to face Leon's manager. "What do you want?" he asked, ignoring his hammering heart. Had she come to tell him Leon had changed his mind? He was not going to stay, not now. Not anymore.

"Listen, I'm not here as Leon's messenger," she said at once as if sensing his thoughts. "In fact, he forbade me to talk to you at all, but I kind of guessed you'd be leaving before the show is over. And I can't let you leave before you've at least listened to him."

D crossed his arms and set his chin. "Why should I listen to Alcott-san? The last time we talked, he told me he never wanted to hear my voice again."

Jill's eyes grew soft. "Leon's a big idiot, D. In fact, he's the biggest idiot I've ever met, especially where people he likes are concerned. I know he behaved like an asshole, but there's a reason for that. When we had just left school and he was starting his career, he had a girlfriend whom he supported as good as he could. Got her into some shows, even though she wasn't good at all, only to find out a few months later that she had only hooked up with him because everybody at musical school had predicted he'd become one of the great singers."

D's pose lost its firmness. "Oh. I – didn't know that," he said, unsure. "But he had no reason to suspect that I would take advantage of him in such a way."

"I know. And he knows, too." Jill smiled helplessly. "But he's a hardhead, and he may be a great singer, but he sure sucks when it comes to relationships behind the scenes. And he misses you, terribly. I know. I can tell. I don't want you to go to him and forgive him. I only ask you to stay until the end of the show. Please."

D's feelings waged a war, but finally, he conceded. "Very well then, Jill-san. I shall wait. But then I have to go to the airport. My father and I have to catch a plane," he said and walked back into the direction of his room.

Jill stopped him after a few steps. "Won't you at least go listen to what he's singing?" she asked softly.

D hesitated one moment longer, but then curiosity won. Leon had a beautiful voice. It would be an appropriate goodbye to hear him live for the last time. Perhaps then the memories would leave him alone.

Jill pushing him forward friendly but decidedly did the rest.

So he sidled up beside the stage and hid in one of the curtains from where he had a good view of the man he'd fallen in love with so unexpectedly. Leon went through some of the most popular songs, mostly ones they'd recorded on their mutual album one year ago. D had to close his eyes to keep the tears inside. How could it be that Leon's voice was even more beautiful than back then? Something had changed, he could feel it. Leon was singing those songs as if – as if he really felt the words in his heart…

The Chinese stayed where he was though he wanted to run away. But he simply could not. This voice had captured him again and left him no choice than to stay and drown in it. He got caught up again in _The Music of the Night, Jesus Christ Superstar, The last dance_ and many, many more of Leon's best songs until the blonde finally reached the last number of the evening.

He cleared his throat. "I would like to dedicate this song to someone very special," he spoke into the microphone, suddenly sounding completely unsure. "I don't know if he's listening right now, but if he is: D, this one's yours."

D grabbed the curtain. His breath was shallow and uneven. Panicked, he went through all the songs of hatred and revenge he had ever heard and tried to foresee which one Leon would choose. But the starting music was not one he recognised. Only when the American started to sing did he remember the tune.

"_Love, love changes everything _

_Hands and faces, earth and sky _

_Love, love changes everything _

_How you live and how you die _

_Love can make the summer fly _

_Or a night seem like a lifetime _

_Yes love, love changes everything _

_Now I tremble at your name _

_Nothing in the world will ever be the same."_

The tears suddenly were there again, though he surely hadn't asked them to come. D cramped his hands into the soft fabric of the curtain and tried to calm his breath, but found that none of his exercises would work. Leon continued telling the whole world what he was feeling, and the tears just spilled more.

"_Love, love changes everything _

_Days are longer, words mean more _

_Love, love changes everything _

_Pain is deeper than before _

_Love will turn your world around _

_And that world will last forever _

_Yes love, love changes everything _

_Brings you glory, brings you shame _

_Nothing in the world will ever be the same." _

Every word was sung right from the heart, and it almost sounded as if Leon was giddy with joy to at last be able to sing them out loud. D felt like fainting and held on to the curtain with all his might. Leon was singing this for him, only for him, he'd said so himself. But – what was he supposed to do now? What answer was he going to give his ex-lover?

Leon broke through his thoughts with the last verse.

"_Off into the world we go _

_Planning futures, shaping years _

_Love burns in and suddenly all our wisdom disappears _

_Love makes fools of everyone _

_All the rules we made are broken _

_Yes love, love changes everyone _

_Live or perish in its flame _

_Love will never never let you be the same _

_Love will never ever let you be the same."_

The last note went over four measures. Leon never even made it to the second. D's trance finally shattered, and he ran onto the stage, not caring for the audience, or the cameras, or anything else. The blonde noticed him, stopped singing and just stared at him, but then D had flung his arms around his neck and was kissing him for all he was worth.

Leon woke, drew him closer and returned the kiss. "I'm forgiven, then?" he asked a bit breathless, breaking it for a second.

"Oh you three-times-damned idiot!" D laughed, happily exasperated, and kissed him again. The audience exploded in thundering applause, cheering and yelling as loud as they could. Leon and D startled, jerked apart and stared at them, both blushing a deep scarlet.

And for the first time someone had mercy on them and let the curtain fall. They breathed a collective sigh of relief when it was down and turned to look into each other's eyes. "You're still going to leave for China?" Leon asked, suddenly remembering that D was supposed to fly away tonight.

The Chinese took his time to answer, brushed away a strand of blonde hair and looked deep into Leon's blue eyes. Then he smiled mischievously. "We'll see, darling. We'll see. But not tonight."

-End-

* * *

This is it! This is the end! I hope you liked it at least a little bit, and please, please, leave me some feedback. I really ask you too, and thank you for reading!

Bye, Valy


End file.
